


allurancelot. poly trio romance

by Metalotaku



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bullying, F/F, F/M, House sharing, M/M, Multi, OT3, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-03 23:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalotaku/pseuds/Metalotaku
Summary: Jellyfish princess meets, 90’s helpless nerd to love interests of the popular person over a bet to give them a makeover. house sharing, communal living college students. rich popular kids. nerdy close knit friends of the lower class kind.i just wanted a story with allura lance and lotor as a poly trio. such pretty people.





	1. characters and backgrounds

Popular clique 1.  
Lotor- 21 bi racial, bi boy, dyes his hair white to match his rival bestie Allura. Childhood friends those two. Lotor has a low key crush. Going to school for business, just like his father wishes. Father is white. Mother is African American. Father is a rich ceo of a multi-billion dollar company. Father plans for him to take his place, Lotor is more interested in starting his own empire. Hasn’t told his father that though. Coffee

Axca- 21 pre law for business. Caucasian lesbian, dating Ezor. Does yoga with Ezor on occasion. Work-a-holic. Enjoys shopping though and a good mall crawl. Comes from a family of powerful rich lawyers who work for Lotor’s father. Lotor’s confidant. Knows he’s crushing on Allura. Tea

Ezor- 19 afro-Brazilian decent. Pan. Sex anthropology. Does yoga and loves doing make up, dance and shopping. Does Narti’s makeup every day, and helps style her, to make sure she doesn’t have clashing patterns or colors. Both her Mothers are models. Dyes her hair hot pink with a yellow and green streak If hot water goes in it she will drink it. But usually goes for cocoa

Zenthrid- 20 chemistry major. Caucasian, pan. Enjoys working out. Often goes to the gym with Shiro. They do kick boxing together. One dad is a rich board member in the business of Lotor’s father, the other is a model. Believes in looking good and being a badass. Dyes her hair purple and pink ombre Best friends are Ezor and Narti. Coffee

Narti- 20 Middle Eastern decent. Muslim. Lesbian. Wears a head scarf. Blind. Has a Seeing Eye dog named Kova. Studying religious anthropology. Enjoys music and food. Likes to try new restaurants and food trends. Records her critiques of them and shares them online on her food blog. Her friends will help her take pictures. Her father is a big investor in real-estate. She had a stay at home mom. Her mother passed away. Closest to Zenthrid. Has a low key crush. Tea

Popular clique 2.  
Allura- 20 bi racial, bi girl. Father is black British, mother is Chinese. Father is a rich investor friends with Lotor’s dad. Comes from old money. Immigrated to the u.s. when Allura was 4. Mother was into helping with charities and was a stay at home mom. It’s how she met Shiro. Her mother passed away. Going to school for marketing and advertising with a minor in business. Dyes her hair white. Tea

Shiro- 21 Japanese American gay going to school to be pilot. Father runs the American branch of a Japanese corporation. Stay at home mom who does a lot with charity organizations. Likes working out and kick boxing and video games with his boyfriend matt. Was in a car accident with matt. Hit by a drunk driver in high school. Lost his arm and had some scars one on his face. Has a high tech modern prosthetic. Dyes the front of his hair white as a tease to his bestie Allura. Calls it his friendship mark. Coffee, if he’s had a bad day he will brew it with red bull. 

Matt- 20 Caucasian bi photography major because he likes capturing beautiful people, likes computers and video games and tech. father owns a huge tech company he founded. Mom’s a high school superintendent. Likes to have his boyfriend Shiro lift him up onto his shoulders as music events and other outings for taking pictures. Was in a car wreck in high school with Shiro. Has some scars to show for it. One on his face. Likes coffee and tea.

Shay- 19 Middle Eastern decent. Straight. Geology mother is a successful and popular artist, father owns popular chain of casinos. Enjoys rock climbing, both indoor and real. Has a love for makeup, piercings and tattoos. Cocoa 

Nerd squad incoming freshmen.  
Keith- 19 pan bi racial Caucasian Korean. Going to school for electrical engineering adopted at 13 by Shiro’s family. Was used to not having nothing to get thrown into the home of a rich family. Remembers his roots. Loves astronomy and the 80’s from the movies, music, fashion, video games, and anime. Going so far as to have a mullet. When they do cosplay as a group he’s the do what he’s told needs to be done member. Paint sand sew on buttons by hand. Been friends with pidge since he was adopted. When their families hung out they were the odd ones out. So they stuck together forming a salty close friendship. Keith has a big crush on her. Coffee drinker

Pidge- 17 pan with male preferences, gender fluid. Caucasian. Birth name Katie. Goes by pidge, or whatever bird themed pet name lance and hunk run with. Into video games (pc preference), computers and robots. Has a love for mecha anime. Older brother is matt. When they do cosplay she helps construction props and forms they need. Crushing on Keith. Dated hunk for a short time. Introduced Keith to hunk and through hunk they both met lance. Pidge and hunk met through a love of building and fixing things. Pidge had dragged one of her robots to school to work on during lunch freshman year. He was intrigued and offered up parts he thought would help them. And took them to his locked filled with parts. Best friends since. Even if she snapped at him the first he had tried to touch their bot. Coffee drinker. Sometime joins Shiro with the red bull coffee even if their friends try to stop them.

Lance- 18 bi, Cuban American. Family emigrated from Cuba. He is the youngest of 6 the last three kids being born in America. Speaks Spanish. Cosplay sewing nerd, likes to draw marine life. He has to thrift his clothing and their cosplay supplies. Or raid his hand me downs. He uses his sewing skills to make things his own though. And make cosplay designs from non-human characters. Likes popular shojo and shonen anime and manga. He enjoys video games he can play at his friends’ houses, or at the cons he volunteers at game rooms. He has a ds that Keith bought him as a present and a few games. Has glasses freckles and curly hair. When with his friends or feels comfortable he’s very outgoing and excitable enjoys bring attention to himself at those times and joking. But is also very shy with strangers or when he’s uncomfortable. He and Keith didn’t get along at first when they met through pidge and hunk. Lance thought they were stealing his best friend from him and wouldn’t want them around. So he got defensive at first causing them to fight, but when Keith found lance being picked on, he came to his defense, got a suspension for it too. And they’ve been close ever since. Keith could relate to thinking the other was going to take their only friend. It was what caused him to lash out at lance too. Drinks coffee

Hunk- 18 straight, American Samoa, family emigrated state side when he was 6, ended up next door to lance. Been best friends ever since. Enjoys mecha and magical girl anime has a ds he got as a gift. Like lance he is from a poor family, so he has to thrift his clothing and hobbies. He often does repairs for spare change on people bikes or machines. He tends to pick up broken items at thrift stores or even dumper dives for some of his invention ideas and builds. When they do cosplay hunk builds their props most often. With pidge. His father Is a mechanic and mother works as a house keeper at a hotel. They had odd and late hours so he spent a lot of time with lance’s family, being watched by his older siblings. He and Keith didn’t have the best relationship at first, but after Keith saved lance from bullies, he was quick to bring Keith into his and lance’s little world. The four are now inseparable.


	2. introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> introductions.

“Oh look the fresh meat for the grinders has started to arrive.” Lotor chirped from the kitchen window. He was doctoring his coffee. 

Axca looked up from her spot at the counter and peeked out. “I believe it’s the final tour day. For the would be incoming freshman.”

“Yes it is. All the frats and sororities were setting out advertisements around campus yesterday in preparation.” Allura stated coming up behind Lotor with her tea.

“I think a lot of the Greek heads signed up to give tours as a recruitment scheme.” Zenthrid commented from behind drinking her own coffee.

“It’s an effective tactic.” Shiro spoke up as he and Matt entered the kitchen from the dinning area, grabbing their own coffees and putting them into to go cups. 

“If I understood correctly didn’t you two volunteer to give a tour today?” Ezor sing songed as she pranced around the kitchen with her drink. 

“No we were volunteered. There is a difference.” Matt groaned.

“Now, now it can’t be that bad.” Shay chirped up collecting her tea from Ezor with a nod and thanks.

“Depends. We got roped into showing around the siblings and their friends.” Matt continued.

“I thought you guys liked your siblings.” Narti asked entering the kitchen with her dog Kova at her side. Ezor brought her a cup. 

“We do, but sometimes they can be a handful especially when with their friends.” Shiro replied with a smile. 

“More like Keith gets more volatile and cranky when there are around.” Matt snorted.

“He’s protective. It’s endearing.” Allura chimed in.

“No, no. if he gets more of either of those things I agree with Matt.” Lotor said with his own chuckle. “Good luck to you both then.”

“How bad can they really be?” Zenthrid asked.

“Oh you will see. They are meeting us here.” Matt laughed out.

“Does that mean we get to finally meet your siblings?” Shay chimed in cheerily.

“Introducing everyone to the family, it’s so touching. Like your truly love us.” Lotor teased.

“Shove it lotion. And try your best not to scare them off.” Matt threw at him.

“Or ruffle Keith’s feathers.” Shiro added. Allura chuckled at Lotor’s annoyance at Matt’s nick name. Shiro and Matt’s cellphones went off in tandem with their doorbell.

“Is that them?” Narti asked as she sipped her tea. 

“Yeah.” The boys said in unison heading for the door.

“Well now let’s all go meet them in the lounge.” Lotor teased following behind Matt and Shiro. 

“We probably shouldn’t crowd them if Shiro’s brother is protective. And already has issues with someone in the house.” Shay tried to intervene giving Lotor a pointed look. The man just gave her a smug grin over his shoulder.

“At least let them make it inside first, before you sink your claws into them.” Allura said pointedly at the other as they followed Lotor. Ezor only offering shrug.

“Lounge Kova.” Narti said with a smile. 

“Now, now might as well over whelm them from the start. Get Keith riled up before they go on their way.” Lotor quipped.

“Now you are just trying to stir up problems.” Axca said with a smirk. 

“This kid is as much of a spit fire as Shiro and Lotor make him out to be I want to meet him. Hopefully his friends are just as entertaining.” Zenthrid chimed in.

“So just so we know which one is which. Describe Shiro’s brother.” Ezor asked.

“Scowling basement troll.” Lotor said pointedly. “With bad black hair.”

“Lotor!” Allura scowled.

“Am I wrong?”

“No, but it’s not polite.”

“Please describe Matt’s sibling.” Lotor said with a knowing smirk.

“A smaller scowling mini Matt.” Allura sighed out with a sheepish look.

“Allura…” Shay said softly with a shake of her head. Once the group was in the lounge they all took up seats facing the entry way.

“So what is everyone gathering about for? Did someone get the door?” Coran asked walking into the lounge from the basement. Chipper as always.

“Meeting Shiro and Matt’s siblings and their friends for their tour.” Narti said Matter of factly.

“Would you like to join us Coran?” Allura asked patting the seat beside her.

“Oh of course. It would be my pleasure!” Coran took the offered seat besides Allura.

“Come on now Shiro, Matt it can’t be that hard to invite them in!” Zenthrid yelled out to be heard on the porch through the open front door. 

“Yes do please make haste. You’re holding up the day’s activities.” Lotor scolded. The group perked up a bit at hearing voices enter their foyer. 

“Come on Keith. Don’t be rude.” Lance said in exasperation.

“It’s not that big of a deal guys. We have all day for this tour.” Hunk chimed in trying to placate.

“Matt and Shiro are cool and nice. I’m sure their friends are too.” Lance also tried to reason with his angrier friends.

“Oh the poor things are already delusional.” Lotor laughed.

“Be nice.” Allura shot at him placing a hand to his knee for a moment.  
“You two have no idea. Lotor is an ass, Allura can be ok sometimes, but I’m sure the rest of them are just a bunch of stuck up snotty preps. Think normies we avoid on the floor. The arrogant meat heads.” Keith shot back.

“How many adjectives do you have left Keith? Any more to add?” Pidge piped in.

“Be nice both of you. Our friends aren’t that bad. Lotor just takes some getting used to. Everyone is nice.” Shiro interjected.

“At least Hunk and Lance are nice and polite like always. Try to be more like them.” Matt quipped. 

“whatever.” Keith shot back following them in.

“In your dreams.” Pidge finished.

The two tan boys enter the lounge first with Shiro just behind them a hand on each of their shoulders guiding them. One is tall and thin, dressed in a homemade spider Gwen hoodie. He’s wearing some cell shaded blue jeans. His short brown hair a bit of a curly mop and some wire framed glasses on his freckle covered nose. The other even taller and wider than the first. He was wearing an orange headband around his black hair keeping his bangs out of his eyes. He was also sporting some cell shaded cargo shorts and a tied dyed yellow hoody to look like the original power ranger design. Both were staring wide eyed mouths partly agape at the others sitting on the furniture. Once all three were past the threshold Shiro moved them to one side so the others could still enter. 

Matt lead in the last time much the same way as Shiro had his two charges. The next two were shorter than the others. One much, much shorter. Who looked like a miniature Matt sporting a pair of round glasses on their freckled face. They were sporting short spikey brown hair, cell shaded overall shorts and an evangelion t-shirt. A hand painted venasaur patch was safety pinned to one leg of the overalls. To finish the look was some hand painted converse with the two earlier evaluations of the Pokémon. The taller of these two had a messy black mullet and a scowl directed right at Lotor. Practically challenging the man. He was wearing a tattered and cropped red denim vest covered in studs over a black akira t-shirt. Sporting himself some cell shaded gray pants. He was also wearing some black fingerless gloves and red doc martens. Matt moved them to the opposite side of the other two and Shiro. 

“I’m guessing the midget squad are your siblings.” Zenthrid spoke up.

“That would be correct.” Lotor said with a smug chuckle.

“Wow, yours and Allura’s description were spot on.” Ezor piped in.

“Told you this was a bad idea.” Keith practically growled. He looked over to his star struck friends frozen under Shiro’s hands. 

“Look Shiro, you broke them. We should just go.” Pidge motioned to her friends who looked star struck.

“So who will be starting introductions?” Shay chimed in trying to cut the building tension with a light clap of her hands.

Shiro gave a short chuckle. “Sorry. So that’s Keith my brother.” Shiro pointed.

“And this is Katie my sister.” Matt laughed as he introduced his sister enjoying watching her bristle besides him.

“It’s Pidge asshole. We’ve been through this.” Pidge bit out.

“That wasn’t really funny Matt.” Lance snapped out of his daze to look over at Matt with a bit of a pout and disapproving look.

“You know they don’t go by that name anymore.” Hunk added also looking a bit uncomfortable now. 

“Sorry it was just in sibling jest.” Matt tried to defend. 

Hunk and lane however exchanged nervous and uncomfortable looks before Pidge cut through their thoughts. “It’s fine. I can fight my battles guys.”

“And win.” Keith chimed in giving Pidge a fist bump. 

“But it does look like the wanna be anime protagonist in you two busted you out of your awestruck stupors.” Pidge gave the two boys a pointed look.

“We weren’t awe struck!” Hunk and Lance both shouted before turning back to those sitting in the chairs. “They’re just fashionables.” They said in unison voices full of awe.

“Oooohhhh kay then.” Shiro said raising a confused eyebrow at the two boys in front of him. “So this is Lance and Hunk.” He shook each boy as he gave out their name.

“The siblings’ friends.” Matt added.

“Wow. How nice of you brother to be sure to separate yourself from them.” Pidge growled under her breathe as she watched Hunk and Lance’s shoulders slump a bit. They knew how much Hunk and Lance looked up to and admired their older siblings. Lance going so far as to having once had a childish crush on the two older boys when they had been first introduced. Keith and Pidge had shut that down quick though.

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Matt countered. The house mates took a minute to take in the little quad before one of them decided to speak up for their own introductions. 

“Well my name is Allura. It’s nice to meet both of you. I’ve heard many a good things about you two from Pidge and Keith.” She gave the two now seemingly shy boys a soft smile. They gave a small tentative wave each.

“Ezor.”

“My name is Shay. I’m very pleased to make all of your acquaintances.” She also gave a smile two the group.

“My name is Narti. This is my Seeing Eye dog Kova. And it is nice to meet you.”

“Zenthrid.”

“My name is Axca.”

“Hello, I’m Coran. I’m Allura’s uncle and also the house marm if you were. I’m very pleased to make your acquaintance.”

“And I am Lotor. The pleasure is all yours I’m sure.” Lotor said with a smug grin directed at Keith. Both so focused on each other, missing Hunk and Lance starting to squirm a bit, both managed another small wave.

“Really Lotor?” Allura gave him a disappointed look.

“Come now. It’s just in good fun.” Lotor retorted. Ezor snickered.

“Yeah sure nice to meet everyone whatever. Let’s go.” Keith deadpanned turning to look at his brother.

“Let’s get this tour on the road.” Pidge added turning to their own brother. “Before Lotor gets anymore pompous.” Earning giggled from Ezor, Shay, and Allura.

“Excuse me gremlin?” Lotor scoffed. 

“Uh, Pidge you are irking the top tiers before we even start here.” Lance said to Pidge trying to get them to stop.

“Shouldn’t we be like trying to make friends? Or very least not piss anyone off?” Hunk asked.

“They are a bunch of stuck up rich kids anyway. There is not point pretending to care what they think about us.” Keith retorted folding his arms across himself.

“Keith!” Matt and Shiro both shouted at him. He just shrugged in response.

“Whatever. We are out. Let’s go. You two can lead or we wonder on our own.” Pidge stated jerking her head towards the door stuffing her hands in her pockets. Keith followed besides her jerking his own head while looking at Hunk and Lance so they knew to follow. 

Both boys gave short waves. “Uh, sorry about that. It was nice to meet all of you.” Hunk said shyly his hand on the back of his neck.

“They probably just need some caffeine you know. Thank you for your time. Hope you have a good day.” Lance defended rocking between the balls and heels of his feet while he spoke before chasing after the others Hunk right in front of him.

“At least two of them have manners.” Axca said pointedly.

“Sorry about my brother. He’s not that great with people.” Shiro said sheepishly rubbing the back of his own neck. “But we should really go with them before they do run off on their own.”

“Yeah sorry about Pidge too.” Matt said with a sigh before he headed out with a wave. Shiro took up behind him.

“It’s nice to see Keith has the same attitude with everyone. Not just me.” Lotor snorted.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have been instigating.” Allura said pointedly. “But there friends seemed nice. If just a bit odd.”

“Odd how?” Narti asked. 

“Keith for one had a mullet Narti. Like from the 80s.” Ezor chimed in.

Narti gestured along her own head. “Like short in the front long in the back?”

“yes.” Coran twiddled his mustache. “I thought it looked rather dashing on the young man. Even if he was a bit of a grump.”

“I was thinking of more along the lines on how the two were starring for the longest time. And what they called us.” Axca brought up.

“It was a bit… odd… but they were very polite and courteous. Even trying to make up for how Pidge and Keith were behaving.” Shay pointed out.

“They even coordinated their outfits, like an elementary school field trip. They were even just as gawdy.” Lotor rolled his eyes as he spoke.

“Are you really that hung up on their appearances?” Narti asked with a light tone to her voice.

“Narti, they were a wreck. Not even nerd chic. It was sad.” Ezor chimed in.

“Yeah nothing like Shiro or Matt.” Zenthrid added.

“Maybe everyone can try to ignore that appalling first impression and try a bit harder once they return to get along.” Allura quipped. 

“They are coming back?” Narti asked surprised rising from the couch.

“Yes for lunch. I texted the boys to bring everyone back so we can have the meal together. take out or something.” Allura replied.

“Alright then. If the house meeting is over now, I’ll be heading back to the kitchen. Kova kitchen.” Narti directed her dog pressing close to her side and going to the requested room.

Lotor let out a long sigh his head tipped back. “I’ll do my best to not wind up the boy a second time.” Lotor offered to Allura as a truce.

“I don’t think that will last long.” Axca said getting up and gesturing Ezor to follow her out. Zenthrid laughed as she headed back to the kitchen. Coran picked up his laundry basket and headed back to work on his tasks.


	3. start the tour

“I can’t believe you two acted like that.” Matt chided as their merry band headed onto the campus.

“I’ve never gotten along with Lotor. I don’t know why you are surprised.” Keith shot back. “And he was an ass first.”

“What about the others?” Shiro asked sternly in what Keith and Pidge dubbed his dad voice. Hunk and Lance agreed with that description.

“If they are friends of his and yours I’m sure they are all the same.” Keith shot back.

“Even if they are jerks Keith, we don’t need to stoop to their level.” Hunk interjected before Matt or Shiro could.

“Matt and Shiro aren’t jerks.” Lance also defended.

“Really? They were quick to make sure everyone there knew they weren’t your friends, like they were embarrassed.” Pidge shot back.

“I told you I didn’t mean it like that.” Matt argued. Turning to give the two boys a sympathetic look. “I really didn’t mean for it to come out like that guys.”

“It’s ok. I mean all your friends are like top tier.” Lance said with a scrunched shrug. “I don’t think we can blame you guys for not wanting to be associated with us bottom dwellers.”

“No, guys. We aren’t embarrassed of you guys at all.” Shiro said softly placing a hand once again on each of the taller boys’ shoulders. “And to prove it, we are going to have lunch with everyone later ok.”

“Right because we are not embarrassed by you and Hunk at all.” Matt added. “We are embarrassed by our siblings.”

Hunk and Lance gave short laughs to Keith and Pidge’s irate faces. “Alright then.”

“You guys were fine really. A little awkward but fine. And polite. Unlike these two.” Shiro pointed at Pidge and Keith. 

“They were staring at us like zoo animals and you want to say we were awkward.” Pidge raised an eyebrow. “I could feel the judgment.”

“What else should we expect? We obviously don’t belong in the popular rich douche club house.” Keith rolled his eyes.

“Hey we live there too. And those are our friends.” Shiro said sternly.

“Our point exactly.” Pidge shot back.

“Come on guys. Shiro and Matt are nice to us.” Hunk cut in.

“Most of the time.” Lance stage whispered with a laugh at Matt’s pout. 

Keith and Pidge smiled at Lance’s jab. Before digging into their pockets to pull out their smart phones. Both turned to hold them out to the tan boys. “Pogo?” Keith asked.

“Oh my god. Seriously?” Lance’s face lit up as he took Keith’s phone. Hunk gingerly took Pidge’s. 

“You guys don’t want to play first?” Hunk questioned before he got into the phone. 

“nah. You guys go first. Just remember to login as yourselves this time.” Pidge answered.

Lance and Hunk wasted no time unlocking the phones and loading the games to login. 

“Yeah Lance.” Keith teased.

“It was one time.” Lance retorted. “I was excited. And you got a legendary out of it. So shh.”

“Pogo?” Shiro questioned.

“Pokémon go.” The four said in unison.

“You still play that?” Matt asked.

“yes.” All four said again in unison.

“Ok, just please don’t walk into any walls.” Shiro replied, taking great care to lead Hunk and Lance by their shoulders while their noses were down on the phones.

“So we are now at the first stop. The dorms. They have a few rooms staged to give your ideas on how to decorate them yourselves.

“oh.” Pidge and Keith said together before glancing over to their friend’s then back to their brothers.

“Can we skip this stop?” Pidge asked.

“What why? This is like normally everyone’s favorite part.” Matt questioned his face scrunched in confusion.

“Guys its ok. We can hang out here.” Hunk piped up smiling at his friends.

“What no. we are not ditching you guys.” Keith growled out.

“It’s not ditching. We volunteered. Besides we both know you guys won’t ask any questions or answer any if we are with you.” Lance interrupted flicking Keith on his nose.

“We’ll be fine. We’ll just play out here. There is a stop we can hit from this bench. It’s no problem.” Hunk encouraged. 

Pidge bit their lip and looked to Keith, who had scrunched up his face and clenched his fists in thought. “Fine we’ll be quick though.” Keith finally got out with a bit too much force.

“Cool, but you don’t have to. Take as much time as you need.” Hunk said cheerily as he and Lance plopped down on the bench and Matt and Shiro led the others into the dorm building.


	4. problems with room mate roulette

“So why didn’t you guys want to check out the dorm’s?” matt asked confused once they were in the building and headed up the stairs to the staged rooms.

“And why did hunk and lance sit it out?” Shiro asked sternly with his arms crossed.

“After the issue with the scholarships, the compromise was they would cover academics. Which means…” pidge started the conversation.

“They can’t afford to stay at the dorms. So they have to commute from home.” Keith finished with a huff.

“But they don’t have cars.” Shiro pointed out.

“How are they making it to campus if they don’t have a car? It’s an hour from their neighborhood.” Matt asked with a raised brow.

“They have to take a two hour bus ride to and from every day.” Pidge answered.

“That is going to be very long days for them. 4 hours on the bus. When will they have time for home work? Or anything?” Shiro asked.

“They will have to work on the bus. And if they need internet they have to go somewhere to use it. It’s going to be really hard on them.” Keith said dejectedly.

“I’m sorry to hear that guys.” Shiro said softly patting his brother on the back.

“Does that mean you both have to do roommate roulette?” matt asked.

Both pidge and Keith let out long sighs. “Take that as a yes.” Shiro said with a small chuckle.

“Might be good for you two. Make some new friends.” Matt said with a shrug.

“We don’t want new friends. We like lance and hunk. Besides people don’t befriend us.” Keith huffed in agitation.

“Maybe if you two weren’t so salty. And I didn’t mean for you to stop being friends with lance and hunk.” Matt argued back.

“Hunk and lance befriended you guys.” Shiro cut in.

“They are the exception not the rule. They made an attempt to see us. And not our family names. It was practically an accident.” Pidge said back. 

“Yeah nobody wants to be friends with us freaks unless they think they can get something out of it.” Keith added.

“You guys aren’t freaks.” Shiro said softly.

“Freaky four. That’s us.” Pidge stated bluntly. 

“Would you prefer losers?” Keith snorted.

“You guys are different. Just different.” Matt said softly looking over to his boyfriend with a soft look.

“There is nothing wrong with that.” Shiro added in.

“You’re right. But it doesn’t stop others from treating us like shit.” Pidge shot back annoyance seeping into her voice.

“Yeah like your friend Lotor.” Keith said bitterly.

“He doesn’t mean it. He’s just… he’s like you. You have to get to know him to get past his prickly nature.” Shiro tried.

“He isn’t the only one. Allura too.” Pidge brought up.

“What does Allura do?” matt asked skeptically side eying his sibling. “She’s super nice to like everyone. Even Lotor. Heck she was the first one to befriend him and introduce all of us in a non-formal setting.”

“The words that come out of her mouth maybe nice, but in how she looks at us and treats us is condescending as hell.” Pidge stated bluntly.

“It’s the same way all the other who wanted to be our friend because of our names so they can use us look at us. The same ones who look down their noses at lance and hunk. All the rich kids do it.” Keith added.

“You know you two are technically rich kids. Maybe not spoiled.” Shiro prompted.

“Definitely brats though.” Matt said with a laugh.

“Yeah and look where we are? And we ditched our friends just because they can’t afford the same thing as us.” Keith huffed under his breathe pulling his shoulders up to his ears as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. “Not much better.”

“You guys didn’t ditch them.” Shiro tried to console his brother.  
“Maybe not today. But we might as well when we move out here to start school.” Pidge said tiredly. “We’ll never see them except what few classes overlap.”

“You guys will be fine. All of you. Just go look around the rooms. And try to find the silver lining here.” Shiro pushed Keith and pidge into the first dorm room.


	5. bullies are everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so warnings for homophobia, and bullying.

“Hey, that’s a really cute Deadpool shirt.” Lance called out to one of the two guys walking along the side walk past them on the bench. He gave the man a beaming smiling when he looked over at the comment.

“What’d did you just say to me?” the guy asked angrily. 

“Uh, I just… I just…” lance stammered out taken aback by the hostility for his compliment.

“You looking at me faggot? You a pervert?” the man asked moving closer to lance grab his shirt and lift the skinnier boy off the bench. 

“Hey, it was just a compliment. Calm down.” Hunk said to the angry large man who was starring red faced at his friend. He stood up off the bench holding out his hands in a placating manor.

“Sit down fatty and mind your own business.” The guys friend finally spoke up taking a few steps closer himself.

“It is my business when someone has their hands on my friend.” Hunk shot back voice starting to rise in anger.

“I just like your shirt. And Deadpool. I was just trying to be friendly.” Lance defended hands grabbing at hand clenched into his shirt. He eyed the guy’s other clenched fist that was raising up.

“That’s not a compliment or friendly you little…”

“Let him go now brad!” Shiro shouted nearly running from the dorm building entrance. 

“Oh look it’s Shiro the hero coming to the defense of this little faggot?” the second guy asked loudly.

“stop calling him that and put him down asshole!” Keith shouted trying to run up behind his brother, matt held tight to him though to slow him down and keep him from doing something stupid. Pidge coming along besides them. 

“Drop him douche.” Pidge said coldly. Brad let go of lance’s shirt just as Shiro got close enough to reach them. Lance backed up as soon as he was released till his legs hit the bench and he abruptly fell onto the seat. 

Pidge and hunk pulled him around to the back of it while Shiro put himself between the two bullies and the rest of the group. “Picking on kids half your size now brad?” Shiro stared him down having a few inches on the guy and his friend. Shiro also gave brad’s friend a glare to keep him in his place. 

“Little faggot with you huh? Why isn’t that surprising?” the second guy scoffed.

“Teach the little fag to watch his mouth. He was hitting on me Shirogane.” Brad growled at Shiro inches from the taller, more muscular man.

Shiro snorted. “Don’t flatter yourself. No one here was hitting on you.” Shiro punctuated his sentence with an eye roll and crossing his arms across his chest.

“Insecure much brad? A little compliment from a guy set you off?” matt laughed still keeping a tight hold on Keith. Brad turned even redder as he raised his shoulders and his clenched fists nearly vibrated.

“I can take you easily Brad. And probably you too Jake. And if not, I’m sure my brother can take either of you too. And he’d really like to do that. So I suggest you both go about your business and leave.” Shiro stated pointedly. 

“You better tell that freshman to watch himself Shiro!” brad spit out before he raised his chin and he and Jake walked away down the side walk. Once the two were far enough away that matt wasn’t worried about Keith running them down he released him from his hold. Keith immediately went to pidge and lance’s side.

“Hey you ok there Lance?” Shiro asked putting a hand on his shoulder once the danger was clear.

“Ye…yeah. Sorry. I didn’t mean to cause a scene Shiro.” Lance said dejectedly with his head down. Pidge had her arm wrapped around the taller boy’s waist in a side hug. 

“What happened?” matt asked.

“I just said I liked his shirt. I thought it was cute.” lance hugged himself. “I was just trying to be friendly.” He finished his retelling in barely more than a whisper.

“Hey no, it’s ok. Those guys are just assholes.” Shiro prompted

“It’s like comic con. Remember? Just because they have nerd gear…” Keith started.

“If it’s top 20 doesn’t mean they are safe to talk to.” Lance finished.

“I would’ve thought a Deadpool fan would be safe though.” Hunk piped in. “he’s got a movie. But he’s pan.”

“They are normies. They don’t know or care past the movies.” Pidge stated bluntly.

“You guys ok with continuing the tour? Or do you need a minute?” matt asked gently.

“We won’t be leaving you guys out again promise.” Shiro added giving his brother a knowing look.

“I’m good to go.” Lance said quickly. “Just kind of wanna go anywhere but here.”

“understandable.” Shiro said.

“Lead the way Matt, Shiro.” Pidge said removing herself from lance to shove her brother onto the side walk.

“Take it easy pidge.” Hunk said shaking his head.

“He’s fine.” Pidge says bluntly. 

Once the four are on the side walk lance loops his elbow with pidge and hunks. “Sanderson sisters walk.” Lance giggled out wiggling his eyebrows at Keith. Pidge smiled at him and held out her own elbow for Keith.

“no.” Keith says with his head tucked down to look at his friends through his bangs. He takes up the rear as matt and Shiro lead the way hand in hand laughing at the way their chargers were walking down the side walk. 

“What if we switched to the wizard of Oz skip?” hunk called back to Keith over his shoulder.

“No! I’m not skipping.”


	6. making lunch plans

“Ah the fresh meat has returned.” Lotor chirped from his seat looking over the top of his book as the group entered their living room.

“How was the tour?” Shay asked giving the group a soft smile looking up from her lap top. 

“It was ok. It will help with finding classes when the semester starts that’s for sure.” Hunk said in reply with a shy smile. Lance looked at him with a huge grin and elbowed his friend.

“Was it really so uneventful?” Axca asked looking up from her spot besides her girlfriend who was giving her a pedicure.

“Well we did have a run in with Brad and Jake. Or more like Lance did.” Matt spoke up plopping down on the couch, not seeming to notice as Lance hunched up and half tucked himself behind Hunk with his head down.

Pidge however noticed and promptly kicked their brother in the shin. “Ass.”

Matt jerked his leg to himself to grab the area that was kicked. “Ow hey! What was that for?”

Keith glowered at him. “Cause it was Lance’s fault right?”

“No, no come on guys. It wasn’t anyone’s fault.” Shiro tried to mediate. “Why don’t you guys have a seat? Anywhere make yourselves comfortable. I’ll gather the others so we discus lunch.” He eyed Keith and Pidge for a moment before adding. “And why don’t you and Pidge sit away from Matt.”

“Yeah seriously.” Matt shooed his sibling away before putting his leg back on the ground. Shiro left shortly after. 

“Uh is it alright if I sit with you?” Hunk asked shyly with a small wave close to his chest at Shay. 

“Certainly.” Shay said happily. Hunk quickly sat down next to her but made sure there was plenty of space between them. Pidge grabbed Keith by the arm dragged him to a love seat across from the tv shoving him down before sitting next to him. Far away from Lotor while still being in the same space as the others.

Leaving Lance to stand awkwardly to the side of the couch near Matt looking around anxiously rubbing his arm and avoiding eye contact with everyone. 

“Lance take a seat.” Keith spoke up after Lance just continued to stand there. 

“No. I’m ok.” Lance mumbled out with a shake of his head.

Lotor looked up to see where the last member would take a seat. When he made no move and Matt who Lotor gave a pointed look to that the latter didn’t seem to understand let out a loud sigh. “You,” Lotor called out to lance. 

Lance blinked after looking up at him blinking a few more times before pointing at himself. “Me?”

“Yes you. Come sit down here. You are making me uncomfortable with your fidgeting.” Lotor stated pointedly and gestured to the spot open catty corner from him. A few cushion separated the spot from Axca and Ezor. Lance ducked his head and chewed his lip as he debated moving. Lotor sighed again before motioning with two fingers for him to move. And he finally took tentative steps towards the offered seat.

“He has a name Lotor.” Keith growled out.

“And I forgot.” Lotor looked back to Lance. “What’s your name again?”

“It’s Lance, Lotor.” Ezor sing songed out from her place on the floor before Lance could answer. He just nodded his head in agreement. 

“Well since Mathew wishes to give half information, care to enlighten the rest of us about your run in with brad?” Lotor prodded.

“Come on man.” Matt whined out his head thrown back on the back of the couch he sat at.

“I..I..” Lance started to stutter out his face flush in embarrassment as he looked at his hands in his lap.

“Lotor, why do you have to be such an asshole?” Keith burst out, only Pidge’s arm keeping him from jumping off the love seat.

“I’m just asking.” Lotor rolled his eyes. “Unlike Mathew I’m not insinuating that it was Lance’s fault. I’m just curious to the encounter. Knowing Brad and Jake it was most definitely their fault.”

Keith and Matt both gaped at Lotor before Matt finally found his words again. “I never said it was Lance’s fault! Lance nothing about that was your fault. They are just a couple of macho frat homophobes.”

“Thanks, but its ok.” Lance mumbled out. “He just tried to beat me up because I said his shirt was cute. Shiro saved me though before I got hit.” Lance got out with a shrug. Ezor and Axca were also now looking to Lance along with Shay. 

“Oh that sounds very much like a Brad thing to do.” Lotor said with a smile before grabbing the remote off the table next to him. 

“And that sounds very much like a Shiro thing too.” Ezor chimed in with a laugh. Lance smiled at her.

“Yes, Shiro does have a bit of hero complex.” Lotor quipped. “Now while we wait for Shiro to collect Allura and Coran from wherever they have taken refuge maybe we can enjoy some quick tv.” Lotor said as he turned on the tv and started to flip to the guide.

“You guys have so many channels.” Hunk said in ah as he and Lance stared slightly agape at the tv as Lotor scrolled. 

“Lotoad why don’t you let those two pick. They don’t have cable.” Matt chimed in pointing at Hunk and Lance.

Lotor quirked an eyebrow and froze his scrolling, pursing his lips at the nickname. “What do you mean they don’t have cable? It’s not different from satellite.”

“They don’t have satellite either.” Pidge shot back with a roll of her eyes.

“I don’t think I’m understanding…”

“We uh can’t afford tv or internet at our houses.” Lance spoke up. “It’s too expensive. However that doesn’t mean we need to commandeer your tv just because we are here.”

“Even if the Holts let us when we hang out.” Hunk added. “Thank you though.”

“Lotor you are making things awkward just give Lance the remote.” Pidge barked out. “Lance take it and don’t argue. It’s not going to kill them.”

Lotor with a still confused look held the remote out to Lance who smiled when he took it. “Thank you.”

“Maybe pick something live action since we are in new company.” Hunk suggested from his seat to Lance. Who nodded in return. His face lit up however as the curser highlighted a program before he clicked it.

“What did you pick? You moved to fast.” Keith asked looking to the tv.

“They have Rupaul’s drag race!” Lance squealed from his seat. 

“Yes!” Pidge chimed in sitting up straighter as the commercial on the channel ended.

“Oh no, do you guys really like that? They are so over the top dramatic on that show.” Matt whined.

“It’s not that bad.” Hunk said with a shrug. 

Ezor pulled herself onto the couch next to Lance. “Not a bad choice kid.” She took the remote and turned the volume up while looking directly at Matt.

“I’m a bit surprised by the choice. But it’s not a bad choice.” Axca spoke up herself sitting back to place an arm around her girlfriends shoulders.

“No objections from you Keith?” Lotor teased.

“No why would there be? It’s just more over the top version of what we do.” Keith said with a shrug, sitting back himself to enjoy the show.

“What you do?” Shay asked inquisitively.

“Yeah, we uh cosplay. Get dressed up from the different things we like. From shows. Or video games, we make their things and Lance makes our costumes.” Hunk spoke up excited to share.

“That sounds very interesting do you perhaps have pictures?” Lotor asked looking to Lance. “I assume it’s like the San Diego comic con.”

“I’m surprised you know what that is.” Keith huffed.

“It does make it to the news, I don’t live under a rock unlike some here.” Lotor shot back in a pleasant tone trying to bait Keith.

“We have pictures on Facebook. Matt’s taken picture for us. But we have a few pictures from people on the con floors.” Lance answered not looking away from the tv but still following the conversation easily.

“What about on your phone?” Lotor pressed. “Care to pass it around and share?”

Lance finally faced Lotor but didn’t make eye contact. “No, actually. Um I don’t have a smart phone. Just a prepaid flip phone.” 

“same.” Hunk said with a bashful hand to the back of his neck. “Can’t even really send texts. Which was hard to explain to Matt when he first tried to send us pictures when he took them.”

“You guys are young. It never occurred to me you’d have such out dated tech. those are like grandpa phones.” Matt defended. “And it takes you days to respond to my Facebook messages.”

“We have to get to the library dude. We can’t go every day.” Lance said with a chuckle. 

“Lotor dig out your phone, and I can give you their cosplay page so you can scroll through if you want.” Matt huffed out.

Before Lotor could answer Shiro entered the living room with Allura, Zenthrid, Narti and Coran in tow. All of which found their own seats around the room. Allura taking a spot besides Lotor and Shiro with Matt.

“Nice to see everyone and everything in once piece.” Allura stated smugly with a pointed look to Keith. Who glowered in response.

“And I have brought with the assortment of takeout menus.” Coran said cheerily setting the stack down on the center coffee table.

“Take out?” Lance and Hunk both spoke nervously.

“I was thinking sushi sounded like a good choice.” Allura plucked a menu out of the stack and started it around the group. “Light but filling and not worries about it being too hot for the warm weather outside.

“Sushi?!” Lance and Hunk exclaimed wide eyed. Both boys nervously fidgeting and giving each other a look before both looking to Keith and Pidge for help.

“Sushi sounds great.” Matt chimed in, several others nodded or voiced their agreement.

“Have you two not had sushi before?” Ezor asked looking at Lance and Hunk.

“It is very good I’m sure you’d enjoy it.” Lotor added.

“No, no. Hunk and I have made sushi and rice balls before but uh we, we,” Lance started to stumble out his words.

“Matt!” Pidge shouted at their brother giving him a raised eyebrow once he looked at his sibling. She looked to Hunk and Lance’s direction and then back to her brother.

“What?” he asked puzzled not getting his siblings message.

Keith rolled his eyes. “Shiro.” Keith growled out at his brother.

“Keith?” Shiro questioned.

“Guys, guys it’s uh it’s ok. We can like just get something later.” Hunk tossed out a bone. 

Realization finally sparked across Shiro’s face. Though the rest of the house’s occupants now had their faces on the edge of confusion. “Don’t worry about it guys, I’ll buy yours. It’s fine.”

“What? Shiro no!” Lance stood up from the couch quickly shaking his head. “No we can’t ask you to do that. We brought money for lunch, we can just like go out and grab our own and come back.”

“Yeah man sushi’s expensive. We can’t… we can’t let you do that.” Hunk added.

“Why don’t you guys just chip in whatever you brought? It’s not a big deal.” Matt said with an exhausted sigh. He hated having these conversations with his sibling’s friends.

“Because what we have wouldn’t even cover sodas for everyone.” Lance said quietly shaking his head again. “We can’t ask you guys to do that. It’s not fair.”

“You didn’t ask anything.” Lotor spoke up looking pointedly at Lance. Lance met his eyes and looked confused, so Lotor expanded on his statement. “Shiro offered. You did not ask anything of him. Those are two very different things. So sit down look at the menu and pick out whatever you’d like.”

“No, it is the same thing.” Hunk cut in. “we can’t…”

“How about everyone else order and get whatever they like and then we all share our favorites with Hunk and Lance. There are usually left overs when we order anyway.” Allura cut in with her compromise. She made eye contact with everyone around the room. 

“That sounds like a splendid idea.” Shay pitched in turning to look at Hunk next to her, giving a reassuring smile.

“It won’t be any different than any other time we order that way, and then I don’t have to worry about Ezor sneaking left overs to Kova when she thinks I’m not paying attention.” Narti chipped in with a smile. 

“She loves sushi.” Ezor pouted. 

“But…” Lance tried to argue again. 

“if it bothers you so much you can still pitch in what you have to Shiro.” Zenthrid stated bluntly with a roll of her eyes.

Hunk and Lance both looked down at the ground but Lance finally returned to his seat. They remained quiet while the others looked over the menu and made their order. Keith and Pidge’s writing out of their own seemed rather heated though. Keith had even dug the tip of his pen through the paper. 

“Alright, we got everyone’s orders, so Zenthrid you want to go with me to pick this up?” Shiro asked as Axca called in the order over the phone. 

“Sure.”

“Why don’t I go along with you both just in case it’s too much for Zenthrid to keep the bag steady? Sometimes you take those corners and bit fast.” Coran suggested cheerily standing up from the couch. 

“Alright we’ll be back soon.” Shiro said as he headed out with Coran and Zenthrid. 

Once they left the others stayed in the room to watch tv and chat together. However Hunk and Lance remained mostly quiet. When the boys couldn’t really handle being in the room they excused themselves to the restroom. Pidge and Keith followed them shortly after. Talking amongst themselves till the four went out to sit on the porch after instead of returning to the living room.


	7. negotiations between siblings

“Hey matt can you come out here for a minute?” Pidge called out to their brother from the entry to the living room.

“Sure?” matt said hesitantly. He climbed off the couch and followed his sibling out into the hall. “What’s up? Where’d the rest of you go?” he questioned looking around to see it was just him and Pidge in the hall. 

“They are out on the porch playing their ds.” Pidge said shoving their glasses up their nose. “You need to let Lance and Hunk set the table and clear it. And find a way to explain that to your friends without putting them on the spot or letting anyone argue with them about it.”

“What why?” matt asked his face scrunched up in bafflement.

“They feel bad about the whole lunch thing. They know it’s still them getting their meal bought for them. And they know they are going to have fight Shiro on taking their $10 bucks. Which you need to make him just take it without arguing too. They need to do something to feel like they are paying for it another way.” Pidge rushed through their demands.

“It’s not a big deal. We can afford to buy them lunch. Hell we could afford to buy everyone lunch all the time without batting an eye. Tell them to chill. It’s fine, Shiro doesn’t need their money.” Matt groaned.

“It’s not about that Matt!” Pidge shouted at him. “It’s about how they feel. You and Shiro are making them feel bad, and useless. They are super insecure right now, Lance is on boarder of a panic attack, because he’s worried we are going to think he and Hunk are like everyone else and trying to use us for our families’ money. Hunk feel ashamed and that’s not right. Just because you and Shiro can’t ever bother to think about anyone else. They’re embarrassed to even come back in here right now.”

“Whoa, whoa, hey there Pidge.” Matt brought his hands to his sibling’s shoulders. “One calm down. Two there is no reason for them to feel that way. We offered because it’s not a big deal. You are right. Neither or I thought about their budgeting needs when we were planning lunch. It didn’t even cross our minds. Just explain to them its fine.”

“We have explained to them. But that doesn’t change how they feel! No matter how many times we tell them we know they don’t use us. They still feel that way. It’s how they were raised. Not to take handouts. It’s like conditioning. And they deserve some respect for their feelings on the matter instead of you brushing them off.” Pidge clenched their fists to their side red faced as they argued.

“Ok, ok.” Matt lifted his hand into a placating position. “Fine, I’ll talk to the others and show them where stuff is so they can set the table or whatever. But seriously, we might be forget about it or shrug it off all the time, but that is just as bad as you and Keith not pushing back either. I’m not saying baby them or buy like everything, but you guys should push through to them more that you guys paying their way a few times for them is degrading in anyway. You need to work on getting across to them that it’s something we do because we care. It’s not a big deal to pay a friends way when they can’t because it’s the cost of doing things with them. They mean enough to you that you are more than willing to pay the toll. I will work harder to meet you guys in the middle. But they need to also, with your and Keith’s help.”

“That’s just going to make them feel worse.” Pidge groaned.

“Yeah, for a while. But you need to work on it. Cause if you had then they wouldn’t have put up such a stink about the scholarships either and could’ve moved to campus with you punks.” Matt shot back. He poked Pidge in the shoulder. “Go drag the dork squad back in and get cleaned up. I’ll meet you guys in the kitchen in 10.”

“I’m not agreeing with you, or admitting defeat, I’m just getting my friends so we can get this show on the road and cheer them up.” Pidge said pointedly as she headed out the front door.

“Sure thing Pidgeon.” Matt said with a laugh before he headed back to the living to explain the situation to the others.


	8. lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one is long.

“Foods here!” Shiro called when he entered the house.

“Everyone to the dining room please!” Coran called as he entered behind Shiro.

“Move it or lose it.” Zenthrid finished up as she came in last slamming the door shut behind her with her foot.”

They were surprised to find not only everyone in the dining room but the table already set with glasses and pictures of different beverages it seemed on the table.

“Oh wow, who set the table?” Shiro asked surprised looking to Coran.

“Well it seems then all we need to do is unpack the food. Righty o.” Coran carefully opened and unpacked his bags placing them on the table each one labeled with its contents.

“Your guests did.” Allura answered smiling as Zenthrid left her bag at the end with Coran and Shiro and took up a seat next to Narti.

“They all made some rather deliciously beverages with the mixers from the fridge.” Lotor responded lifting up his own glass he had been sipping out of. “Could use some vodka though.”

“Are you old enough to drink?” Hunk asked surprised from his seat.

“Is anyone here old enough to drink?” Lance continued. “Do you guys need help?” Lance directed the last question to Shiro and Coran who were unpacking food.

“No that’s ok Lance we got it.” Shiro pulled out a handful of chopsticks from one of his bags. He handed them off to Ezor who was on the end closest to him. “Wanna pass these around?”

“Sure.” She said cheerily. Taking one then passing the bundle. Each person collecting one except Hunk and Lance.

“All those of legal age please raise your hand.” Lotor chuckled out. He, Axca, Shiro, and Coran raised their hands, Shiro continued to unpack his bag while doing so and he and Coran sorted the containers. Lotor and Axca raised their hands that were holding their glasses. “All those who do not care about the legal drinking age of the United States please raise your hand.” Lotor continued after a moment. He, Axca and Coran kept their hands up while Shiro dropped his. To join them was Allura, Matt, Ezor and Zenthrid. 

“Lotor you are giving them bad ideas.” Shiro cut in. he and Coran finally had all the food sorted. “It’s lunch, and they are too young. I’m not getting a call from my mom about why I sent home four drunk teens.”

“Party pooper.” Ezor and Pidge both got out under their breathes.

“anyway.” Shiro spoke up before they could get distracted again. “We have this stack is nigiri, this stack is sashimi, and this stack is rolls.” Shiro pointed at each. “They are labeled on the lids.”

“Now who wants wasabi and ginger?” Coran asked cheerily holding up two more containers. After dabbing a bit of each on his own plate. 

“Oh both here please!” Hunk said quickly clamping a hand on Lance’s shoulder. Pidge and Keith also raised their hands. Coran passed their little group the containers first each plating a little.

“This way next small fries.” Zenthrid spoke up holding out her hand. Hunk carefully passed it over the table to her. She held placed the container between her and Narti. “Container is between us, roughly the size of your hand, ginger is on the left, wasabi is on the right.”

“Thank you.” Narti said as she got hers out. Coran began to pass the sashimi containers around the table.

“Do the two of you need forks?” Shay asked. She was sitting directly across Hunk. Neither Hunk nor Lance had chopsticks in hand or on the table. “Or would you like us to show you how to use them?”

Keith snorted trying to control his laughter. “No they don’t, they can use chopsticks just fine.”

“But they didn’t take any?” Axca pointed out. 

“Oh yeah. Sorry. We have our own.” Lance dug into his hoodie pocket and pulled out a gray case. Hunk pulled fabric sleeve from his own both holding them up before opening them. “I got mine helping a vendor set up at the last con. They are the swords from attack on titan.”

Hunks were connected at one end to a Spork it was bright yellow. “I just like sporks, and it was fun, found it at a thrift store.”

“Eating with swords. I like this kid.” Zenthrid said with an approving smirk brandishing her own chopsticks at him. Matt laughed at that. 

“So what kinds of sushi have you two had before? Since you made it yourself. Are there any kinds you’d like to try?” Allura asked from her seat besides Lotor. 

“Uh, we made rice balls, and tamari style sushi for the staff lounge. We didn’t buy any of it, so we made do with what people brought.” Lance said quickly.

“Which was shrimp cocktail, unagi lots of that was brought, we had the griddle I just fixed so I was able to make omelets. We had crab sticks, avocado, cucumber, tofu, but that person didn’t understand the different firmnesses, so I had to sear it. Someone brought in what they said was salmon, but I don’t know, I’ve only had it from a can. sesame seeds, cream cheese, oh we made those sweet ones too remember with my alaiso fa’apo and all those fruit trays people brought, everyone loved those, even more after Nex showed up with chocolate sauce. We had several veggie trays too. The Dorito crumbs were oddly good to on a lot.”

“The spam and pineapple ones were popular.” Lance added.

“Excuse me. Did you just say you made spam sushi?” Narti spoke up, her tone shocked. But the rest of the group besides Pidge and Keith were staring at them. 

“Well no, it was rice balls actually, but yeah when we ran out couldn’t form balls fast enough so we just started making the pads and placing it on top.”

Lotor gave the duo an incredulously look before turning to Keith. “You have failed your friends’ pallets Keith. You should be ashamed.”

“I don’t know Lotor, fruit sushi sounds awesome.” Ezor spoke up as Shiro grabbed his brother and forced him back down into his seat before he could get anywhere near Lotor.

“Well I will have none of that for my guests.” Lotor quipped. “Matt, Shiro pass the boys plates this way, we will have to correct this travesty.”

“Lotor, you don’t know if they have preferences or dietary concerns.” Allura tried to reason. 

“Uh no, we can eat like anything.” Hunk spoke up carefully handing his plate to pass.

“And do.” Lance added. He was more hesitant shooting a look to Keith and Pidge who just shrugged. He then handed off his own plate. “I think Keith is the only one. With his lactose intolerance.”

“I didn’t think they would if they enjoy eating spam.” Axca spoke up.

“It’s a common food item in Hawaii.” Shay tried to defend.

“Actually on most pacific islands that have a lot of exports going to America.” Hunk jumped in, as Lotor Allura and Ezor picked out food foe the two. He quickly rubbed his hand on the back of his neck eyes shut with his smile. “I’m um not from Hawaii, it’s a common guess though. I’m from Tutuila, it’s the American Samoa.”

“Oh my deepest apologies Hunk.” Shay said her finger tips to her mouth, an embarrassed flush to her cheeks.

“It’s not a big deal. Pidge’s dad calls it the farther away Hawaii still.” Matt and Pidge both groaned at that. 

“Do any of you have dietary restrictions? Most people don’t ask about stuff like that.” Lance asked Allura. 

“I follow Muslim dietary restrictions.” Narti answered. 

“And we know about Keith’s lactose intolerance.” Allura replied.

“There a bit of everything there for you two to try.” Lotor passed the boys plates around to them.

“Thank you guys. It’s very much appreciated.” Hunk said as he got his plate.

“Yes thank you.” Lance said also taking his chopsticks up.

“Before you do on those first pieces to the left of your plates, they are much more delightful if you add a dab…” Lotor didn’t get to finish his playful smirk falling off his lips from his attempt at having them add heat to the hottest rolls they had bought.

“No!” Shiro, Keith, and Hunk shout. All three quickly leaning back in their seats as Matt, Pidge and Lance all quickly do a dab. Matt and Lance still holding onto their chopsticks, bringing them precariously close to the eyes of those sitting next to him. The three started cracking up laughing.

“Guys not at the table! Eyes pointy objects.” Hunk said pushing away Lance’s extended arm. 

“Sorry man.” Lance giggled.

“Matt!” Shiro growled.

“Yes well that was interesting…” Allura started to cut the tension at the table. 

“What happened?” Narti asked. 

“Someone used the d word at the table!” Keith growled. “And three of us almost got our eyes poked out by chopsticks for it.”

“D word?” Narti asked again.

“It’s an internet meme. The d word is what it is called.” Ezor answered her.

“Let’s try not to do that again please.” Shiro sighed. 

“Sorry not sorry.” Pidge laughed shoving a disgruntled Keith.

“Right as I was saying you should put a small portion,” Lotor lifted his brows to check that his wording would not cause another scene. “Of wasabi on those two pieces there. It really takes them to another level.” Lotor’s scheming smirk returned as Hunk and Lance both placed large portions of wasabi onto the pieces before taking a piece. However his face fell at not having the desired reaction.

“Something wrong Lotor?” Shiro asked. He followed his gaze to the boys and then looked at what Lotor had told them to put wasabi on. 

Matt did the same laughing. “Yeah dude, no. those two that will not work.”

“What won’t work?” Lance asked after he swallowed his piece.

“Lotion here was trying to make the spiciest roll here even more so for you guys.” Matt answered going back to his own meal.

“Oh…” Hunk said as he looked at his plate then put another portion of wasabi on another item. “Yeah spice and heat really don’t mean the same for us as most people. Lance’s mom likes spicy food. Comparably this is like mild?” he looked to Lance for the confirmation.

Lance hummed. “Maybe above average mild?” Lance stuffed another bite in his mouth.

“I see.” Lotor said dejectedly.

“You know it wasn’t a very nice thing to do to begin with Lotor.” Allura scolded.

“It was a harmless prank. And it was fruitless, so no need to scold me.” Lotor pouted.  
“Anyway how are you enjoying it?” Allura asked turning her attention to the two eagerly eating boys. 

“It’s great thank you ma’am.” Lance answered.

Shiro choked on the drink he was taking pinching his nose to keep the liquid in, before cracking up at Allura’s now frowning face. Lotor didn’t try to contain his smile. “There is no need to ma’am me. We are peers.” She scolded.

“sorry.” Lance got out.

“Do I really look that old to you?”

“What no! I didn’t mean it like that.” Lance quickly defended waving his hands in front of himself.

“Forget it dude just eat.” Keith huffed.

Lance looked conflicted going back and forth between the two before settling his attention to his plate. “How about we discuss your situations for the coming school year?” Axca asked at the four incoming freshmen. 

“Discuss how?” pidge asked defensively.

“Where will you be staying? Do you have your dormitory assigned yet? Do you have roommates yet? Or will the four of you be rooming together?” Axca continued ignoring the hostility. 

“Pidge and Keith have room roulette to make it through first. And Hunk and Lance are commuting.” Shiro answered for them shooting a glance at the four.

“Commuting? If that is the case, feel free to park here at the house. Parking on campus can get to near impossible and then you won’t need a pass either.” Allura said cheerily.

“Oh uh thank you, but we uh don’t have a car. But we are thankful for the offer.” Hunk spoke up.

“If you don’t have a car how you commuting? You live out near Arus right?” Ezor asked.

“We do. We have to take the bus.” Lance answered.

“But that would take forever on the bus.” Zenthrid responded.

“2 hours each way.” Hunk said with a shrug.

“And Keith, Pidge are you both comfortable rooming with 3 strangers?” shay asked the other two. “Matt and Shiro’s talks about the two of you, I would think you wouldn’t be fond of such an arrangement?”

“We don’t really have a choice.” Pidge said pointedly.

“Rules are freshman have to live in the dorms or commute from home. Hunk and Lance can’t live in the dorms and Pidge is stuck in the girls dorms.” Keith added.

“Well that maybe true for most freshman. However your families have enough pull to get the rules bent. Not just for you but your friends’ as well.” Lotor spoke up looking to Shiro and Matt before looking to Allura.

“That is true. Why don’t the four of you instead move here for the school year? The entire 3rd floor is empty.” Allura jumped in.

“What?” all four said in unison.

“Oh yes that would be fun. Then Hunk and Lance would not have to commute and you could all be close to each other.” Shay said smiling at Hunk.

“And you’d have your own rooms instead of sharing.” Narti added.

“What no, no, thank you for the generous offer, but we can’t stay at the dorms because we can’t afford them. We really wouldn’t be able to afford rent to stay here.” Lance jumped in quickly seeing the train starting to take off.

“Considering Allura and I own the building per our fathers.” Lotor spoke up, “I think we would be the judge of that. No one here pays rent. So it would not be required of you either.”

“We just pay utilities and groceries. Though groceries may be a bit too generous a word.” Allura added.

“Which is again probably way more than we can afford.” Hunk added again. “But we are very thankful for the offer.”

“What about an exchange of services?” Lotor jumped in after he and Shiro shared another look. Keith and Pidge were now glaring at their siblings. Matt carefully put his hand on Keith’s shoulder while making eye contact with his sibling.

“What do you mean?” Lance asked a bit curious.

“You and Hunk said that you cook?” Lotor continued. “And we have been living off take out for several years now, despite Coran’s best efforts. None of us have the pallet for his …” Lotor rolled his hand at the wrist in front of him elbow resting on the table.

“Unique culinary creations.” Allura supplied with a tense smile.

“Talk about too generous of wording.” Zenthrid snorted.

“I can’t help it you children don’t care for such old world delicacies such as haggis.” Coran cut in with a twiddle of his mustache bristling a bit under the critique.

“We don’t mean anything by it Coran, however yes none of us share your unique tastes for culinary adventure.” Allura said apologetically to her uncle. 

“Would you be willing to prepare meals in exchange for room and board? We can even cover the groceries still, but you two would be responsible for making 2 meals a day for everyone in the house. Would that be a fair arrangement?” Lotor continued.

“Again that is very generous of you, but that still seems like not enough to pay for room and board.” Hunk spoke up.

“Yeah it’s definitely not an equivalent exchange.” Lance added.

“Did you really just…” Keith asked.

“Yes, yes he did, you know he did.” Pidge said with a smile.

“Actually I think we’d be making out ahead at that.” Narti spoke up. “If you’d agree to it.”

“How?” Lance said alarmed.

“My moms’ personal chef bills $250 for each day they cook.” Ezor chirped. 

Lance and Hunk both stared opened mouthed at the others sitting across from them. “But you haven’t even had anything we’ve cooked before? How would you know if you’d even like it?”

“Shiro and I have.” Matt answered.

“And we might have shared a few of those gift baskets you sent us for our birthday and Christmas.” Shiro added with a sheepish grin and hand to the back of his neck. Keith and Pidge were now openingly glaring at their siblings nearly seething in their seats know what their siblings had done.

“But we couldn’t…” Lance continued to protest shaking his head. Hunk and his eyes as wide as deer in the headlights.

“But you could. You just have to agree.” Axca supplied mater of factly. “We can even supply a housing contract with all the stipulations if you’d like.”

“Come on guys just think, you’d be doing Pidge and Keith a huge favor, they wouldn’t be forced to resort to roommate roulette. You know that would probably end with Keith expelled from school in a Matter of months.” Matt tried to coerce. Keith bristled besides him and kicked him under the table.

“They could stay here with you guys, you know without us.” Hunk jumped in fidgeting. “Would have the same effect you know.”

“Yeah no.” Ezor said quickly.

“What she means is, we don’t believe there would be much house harmony if it was just the two of them here. Our history with the two in the past has been a bit strained.” Allura spoke gesturing to her and Lotor the later rolling his eyes at the wording.

“What she means to say, we think such an arrangement would require your tempering personalities and traits to keep the peace between Keith and Pidge and every other living thing in this house. And probably everything living on campus as well.” Lotor corrected ignoring the looks he received from Shiro, Matt, and Allura.

“Such an arrangement would allow you four to have more time together and allow you more free time. 4 hours a day on a bus would considerably cut into your study and assignment time. Whereas living here within walking distance of the campus would allow more time for them.”

“I don’t know.” Lance and Hunk both stuttered through looking conflicted and not making eye contact with anyone.

“Please guys? It would really help us out.” Shiro asked softly getting both boys to meet his eyes. “It would really help out Pidge and Keith too.” He gave the two a gentle smile.

Hunk and Lance turned to look at each other. Having a silent conversation. “Ok I guess. If that’s uh, what you guys want. We can do that.” Lance answered softly not making eye contact.

“Yeah we can cook for everyone. That’d be cool. I really like cooking and Lance is really good at it. We can do that.” Hunk added with a stiff nod. 

“Perfect then it’s agreed.” Lotor said cheerily with a clap of his hands. 

“I will have a housing contract made up for you and we can make further arrangements in a week.” Axca added.

“It will be nice to have homemade meals again.” Narti added.

“But no spam.” Zenthrid added. Several at the table chuckled.

“Oh yes!” shay said cheerily. “And to have new company in the house. I have very much enjoyed the change in energy your presence has brought about and have enjoyed your company.” At the last part she made a point to make eye contact with Hunk who blushed.

Hunk and Lance gave soft smiles for the rest of the meal and lots of thank yous. While Keith and Pidge quietly seethed and glared at their siblings. Tell them with their eyes that they knew what they had done and there would be words.


	9. brotherly anti-bonding.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keith's a brat but shiro was being a jerk.

“You asshole! You plotted that while we were on the porch!” Keith railed at his brother over the phone.

“I was getting food. How could I plot anything?” Shiro lied through his teeth giving Matt a sheepish look who was on the phone with his sibling.

“Don’t give me that Shiro! I know you. And you probably were texting the whole time.” Keith growled into the phone. “Do you have any idea what you’ve done?”

Shiro huffed. “Yeah, and you’re welcome. You and Pidge wouldn’t have lasted a semester rooming with strangers with no support.”

“Is that what that was about? About me and Pidge? Fuck Shiro!” Shiro can just see his brother’s angry face palm in his mind. “You guys are some real dicks do you know that? And I don’t mean dick Grayson.”

“Keith seriously why are you so upset about this? I thought you’d be happy, you aren’t in the dorms, you won’t be rooming with people you don’t know, and all your friends will be with you. I really don’t see the problem.” Shiro sighs in exasperation.

“Of course you don’t see what’s wrong with it. You never do. Matt isn’t any better. Did he tell you? Did Pidge tell him?” Keith said bitterly back.

“Tell me what?” Shiro prods trying to get some compete answers from his brother for his attitude.

“Hunk and Lance haven’t hardly spoken to either of us since you two jumped them with your offer plan whatever you want to call it.” Keith says dejectedly the hurt and anger spilling out. “They won’t come over to visit or hang with us. When we try to go see them there is always a reason why they turn us down. They’ve turned us down for chores Shiro. Even when I hear his mom telling he can go out.”

“Keith I…”

“And it’s all your fault!” Keith yells at his brother straining to not chuck his cellphone across his room. 

“Keith, just calm down.” Shiro tried to coax his little brother. 

“No. no! Everything was fine. Why did you have to go and do that huh? Why? You manipulated my friends, and I was thinking it was because you really wanted to help them, or were worried about their commute or whatever, but no! You were just using them!” Keith continued to yell into his phone. “I was going to chew you out for not taking into account how they’d feel about being put on the spot like that in front of strangers about their situation, but no that was the point wasn’t it! You didn’t give two shits about what you and your friends did to my friends. How you made them feel! You selfish motherfucker!” this time Keith hit end call and slammed his cellphone into his bed as he yelled at the top of his lungs. His parents probably getting increasingly worried about him down stairs at his racket, but choosing to give him time and space before going to check on him. Keith kicked his side table before throwing himself down on his bed next to his phone.

Keith’s phone rang. He ignored it till it went to voice mail. It rang again 10 minutes later. This caused Keith to turn his head and glance at his phone. But again he did not answer. 20 minutes later with Keith still staring up at his ceiling his phone rang a third time. This time he answered it before it went to voicemail.

“Keith don’t hang up please.” Shiro’s voice came over the line softly. “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry doesn’t cut it Shiro!” Keith hissed into his phone. “It’s not me you should even be sorry to, its Lance and Hunk, but you don’t see that. You can’t see that. None of you can. You don’t get it. Or you don’t care to.” Keith said bitterly before in a much sadder tone, “I thought you were better than that Shiro. I thought you were different than them. Because you could see me.”

“Keith, I wasn’t trying to hurt your friends or your bond with them.” Shiro spoke up once he was sure Keith would say no more. “My first assessment of the situation was about thinking of your and Pidge’s benefit. But it wasn’t the only one. A 4 hour daily commute wasn’t going to help your friends out with anything. The four of you being as close as you are, and suddenly being cut off from each other just as you’re about to go out on your own for the first time, with all yours histories. And I really didn’t think Hunk or Lance would agree with out pressure and it coming from someone else. Pidge’s assessment of needing an exchange or business like transaction to incur to get them to relax and except about lunch really helped. I thought that would be enough to make them feel it wasn’t one sided.”

“Stop telling me this!” Keith growled out. “Just stop, I don’t want to hear it! I don’t need to hear it!”

“You are right. I should talk to Hunk and Lance and explain myself privately.” Shiro said quickly worried his brother would hang up on him again. “I’ll give them a call tomorrow.”

“You can’t call them for that idiot.” Keith said with less bite. “They don’t have enough minutes to waste on you. You’d have to call their home phones.”

“I don’t have their home phone numbers.” Shiro stated plainly. 

“I’ll text them to you if you promise to apologies and fix this. Or I won’t talk to you till they are talking to us again.” Keith threatened. 

“I’m going to apologies Keith. I wasn’t trying to hurt them or your friendship I promise.” Shiro placated.


	10. apologies and humor

“Hello, Mrs. Medina Coredero?” Shiro said carefully into the phone.

“Si? Yes? Who is this?” Lance’s mom answered.

“It’s Takashi ma’am. Keith’s brother.” Shiro continued.

“Oh Takashi! Please no, no, it’s Teresa. Or your brother calls me Mrs. Mc.” She said cheerily into the phone. “Is everything alright? You’ve never called the house before.”

“Everything is fine, I’m actually calling for Lance if that’s alright. Is he busy?” Shiro asked matching her cheery tone.

“Oh no he’s not busy. He’s in his room with Hunk, I can get him.” She said cheerily.

“Oh Hunk’s there too? Is it possible to speak to both of them?” Shiro perked up at that.

“Si, si. I’ll get them.” Lance’s mom covered the receiver with her hand before yelling upstairs In Spanish. “*Lance, Hunk, you two have a phone call! It’s Takashi, do not make him wait!*”

“*yes mama!*”

“Yes Mrs. Mc”

“*mama, we got the phone, we are good.*” Lance’s voice came through over the receiver. “Hello?” Lance said softly once he heard his mom hang up her receiver.

“Hey Lance can you hear me ok?” Shiro asked quickly.

Hunk and Lance both laughed. “Dude it’s a land line not a soup can and string.” Hunk said cheerily.

“So what’s got you calling my humble abode Mr. universe? Is Keith ok?” Lance jumped in. he and Hunk held the receiver between their heads. 

“Keith’s physically fine right now.” Shiro started saying his words carefully. “Emotionally he’s not in a good place. He says you guys are avoiding him and Pidge.”

“oh.” Both said.

“He’s pissed at us isn’t he? Well more pissed. Probably right?” Hunk started to babble.

“*Hunk calm down, we knew this coming just breath. We can get through this together.*” Lance cut in, in Spanish.

“Lance, I don’t speak Spanish.” Shiro jumped in.

“I know.” Lance was blunt. “So did mullet send his brother to tell us to jump off a cliff because he’s to pissed to tell us himself?”

“What? No. god no Lance, Hunk.” Shiro sputtered out. “What the hell makes you think that?”

“One you never call us.” Lance starts.

“Two pretty sure Keith and Pidge are pissed as hell.” Hunk continued. 

“Three that is totally how he’d word it.” Lance finished.

“Wait, wait back up. You guys are avoiding Pidge and Keith because you think they are mad at you? Not because of what happened when you were visiting the campus? About the rooming arrangements?” Shiro grilled them confusion building. 

“I mean yeah we were freaked out by that, but like we talked with our parents about it and,” Hunk started.

“Mr. and Mrs. Gautavai were ok with it?” Shiro interrupted both excited and thrilled if that was the case and they were going to do it still that would be perfect. “Mr. And Mrs. Medina Coredero too?”

“Yeah our parents thought it was a good arrangement. They didn’t think we would be mooching and Axca even talked to them already too. She even swung by yesterday.” Lance added.

“That’s great!” Shiro said excitedly. “So then if that’s ok why are you guys avoiding the emo duo?”

“Because they are mad at us?” they both said in shock. 

“We totally made a one sided agreement with your friends. About them. Their living arrangements. We didn’t even discuss it with them first.” Hunk explained.

“We were so freaked out and put on the spot, we panicked and just agreed without thinking. Gracious a Dios mis padres agreed. I mean we didn’t even discuss it with them first and it doesn’t affect them directly.” Lance continued.

“Now I’m sure they feel pressured to agree to. And that’s not fair. But we can’t bear to face them. What if they never want to talk to us again?” Hunk asked.

“Yeah I mean, Keith whole way back was stewing cursing your friend Lotor under his breath bad.” Lance said his voice rising.

“And we basically backed him into a corner into living with the dude.” Hunk said. 

“Stop, stop. Both of you.” Shiro said exasperated running his hand down his face on his end with a roll of his eyes. “One they are not mad at you. They think you hate them, because Matt and I used our friends to bully you two into agree to moving in with us. They are made at Matt and I not you.”

“What?” they both say in surprised unison.

“I’m going to start with apologies on behalf of Matt and I for bullying you two into agreeing to our terms. It was bullying you. We knew if we pressured and made you two uncomfortable enough with a semblance of control that you would cave. So yes that is something that we need to apologies for. However I would hope that that does not make your guys change your minds about going through with the arrangement. It was wrong of us to manipulate you guys.” Shiro explained to the two.

“so why aren’t they mad of us? We walked right into you manipulating us. Wasn’t that the point? To use us to coerce them? And we fell for it?” Hunk asked.

“It was, a little bit. Both actually. The point was the manipulate all of you. And they are mad at us for doing so. Not at you guys for falling into It.” Shiro said kindly. “And it was wrong of us. We should’ve discussed the idea in private and rationalized with all of you instead of jumping it on you.” He gave a soft chuckle. “You guys are all something. Can I text Keith and Pidge and tell them they can go over and see you guys?”

“As long as we aren’t going to die.” Lance answered.

“You aren’t going to die. There will be no killing.” Shiro laughed. “Do you guys accept my apologies?” 

“Yeah dude, but.” Hunk started.

“Please don’t do anything like that again.” Lance finished. “We don’t want to be an embarrassment to them when they meet people. Or like used against them.”

“I was not trying to embarrass you guys about your situations. You are my friends too, and you’re not embarrassing. You are good people. And neither Matt nor I will be doing anything like that again. Promise.” Shiro finished.

“Awe thanks Shiro.” Hunk said.

“I feel like I’m getting a dad speech.” Lance left. “Would Keith or Matt get madder if we started calling you daddy?”

“I would. Do not. Call me. Daddy.” Shiro’s voice shuddered at the last word he spoke. “Just no. never ever do that.”


	11. load 'em up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> moving day

“I don’t know what to bring, what do I bring?” Lance was panicking looking over all his carefully labeled boxes.

“Your sewing machine for one.” Pidge stated matter of factly shoving past Lance to grab the heavy metal and plastic case. It was an old heavy duty 1970’s singer they had found in a thrift store broken at the time. However Hunk had been able to fix it after they went dumpster diving behind a sew and vac in a strip mall.

“You literally packed everything Lance.” Keith said looking around. “Did you want to bring everything?”

“No I just needed to pack it all up. My parents are going to rent out the spare rooms now that I’m leaving. To try and get some more income. They, they want to try and use the income from renting my room out to help with my college expenses.” Lance said solemnly.

“That’s actually a really cool idea.” Hunk said tentatively. He had no trouble navigating the boxes. He had helped Lance pack them. 

“Is this really a box of just scrap fabric the size of patches?” Keith said reading one of the boxes.

“Yes.”

“You and Hunk are such hoarders. Why not toss this? These aren’t big enough to do anything with.” Keith sighed.

“Hoarding is a sign of genius Keith.” Pidge deadpanned. 

“We know you are a genius Pidge and a hoarder.” Keith shot back with a nudge. Pidge grabbed a box labeled clothing, moving it out into the hall with the sewing machine.

“Sorry mullet, not all of us can stuff everything they own into a couple of bags.” Lance scoffed.

“It was 4 bags, and 4 boxes.” Keith shot back. 

“And that emptied your entire room.” Hunk added. “Except for a handful of bulky cosplays and props.” Keith shrugged.

“Boys, stop arguing over hoarding or purging habits and focus. We need to finish loading the moving vehicle and get going.” Pidge cut in again trying to put them on task.

“Prioritizing now.” Lance said taking in a deep breath with his eyes closed. Once he opened them again he started going over everything. “Clothes, machine, fabric cosplays. Art supplies?” he questioned looking to Pidge.

“Yeah. You should bring those.” Pidge answered.

“Not the scraps.” Keith teased.

“Those are sewing supplies not art supplies Keith.” Lance tutted. 

“Lance…” Hunk jumped in to get his friend back on task again.

“What cosplays do you have in progress? You feel ok bringing those?” Pidge asked pushing up her glasses.

“Uh our Moana cosplays. We were able to scavenge up the florals for your Te feti finally. That box is…” Lance got up and moved a few boxes to pull out one labeled Te Feti. 

“Ok then bring those. We will finish them. I can work a glue gun.” Keith said skimming boxes from the same stack till he pulled out ones labeled Te Ka and another labeled Moana and Maui. 

“Yeah my brother living a floor below us means I can more easily rope him into pictures short notice.” Pidge chirped in helping Keith stack the boxes in the hall. Hunk grabbing a few more labeled clothes.

“Plus the campus had some great locations.” Hunk added. “We could maybe even enter a few more online contests for some more expensive supplies.”

“Ok so then I need this box too.” Lance grabbed another. “I need to get the rest up to the attic.”

“You and Hunk start that.” Keith said. “Pidge and I will work on loading up what’s going with.”

“Cool beans. Thanks guys.” Lance said cheerily as he and Hunk started to grab a few boxes before heading out into the hall to take them up to the attic via the ladder their hanging from the ceiling.

Pidge watched till Lance disappeared into the ceiling. “All right start reading fast grab anything you think jumps out at you.” Pidge said to Keith.

“Well this one is labeled school supplies. Actually this whole stack looks like a going stack. Bedding and toiletries are here too.” He slid it towards the going pile.

“Ah here we go. His bead and button stash.” Pidge started pulling out pieces.

“Hey I found his books.” Keith grabbed that box. 

“Ok here it is. His plushies.” Pidge pulled out a box buried in the back. “Not letting him leave this out of embarrassment.”

“Cool.” Keith kept digging through a few boxes as Hunk came back to the room and picked up another stack to take to Lance to stash in the attic.

“What are you looking for?” Pidge asked after Hunk left. 

“He has all the Pokémon cosplays here. Somewhere.” Keith kept digging through the stacks. “All the gudams were left at my place, and you had the evangelion set. And Hunk had the card captor ones. Those are in the truck. I want the pokemon ones with us.”

“The pokemon go or the gijinka?” Pidge clarified looking at another set of boxes

Keith shrugged. “Both maybe. It’d be cool to play on campus in our cosplays. But I want my lavaquil gijinka. And I know it’s here.” 

“You could just ask me mullet. You don’t need to sneak.” Lance laughed going and digging out two boxes, one labeled pogo and labeled gijinka. He shoved both into Keith’s arms.

“You are like barely taking anything.” Keith huffed back.

“You have eight items I’m trying to be considerate.” Lance shot back rolling his eyes.

“Which is why there is plenty of room on the truck. None of my cosplay except bulkies and props were in my room. You guys have them all bring them.” Keith groaned.

“We have them because you don’t like the clutter.” Pidge cut off before Lance could get too riled up. “Mr. Minimalist.”

“Ugh, just bring all of it. Shiro says we can use the other rooms on our floor as closest and work spaces. It’s up to us to do whatever with the whole floor.” Keith said as he stomped past a laughing Lance and Hunk carrying his pokemon boxes out to the moving truck in the drive way.

Once they were loaded up and Lance hugged and kissed his mom on his way out, the four congregated out in the drive way. “Do not ditch us this time Keith. Stick to the posted speed limits please. And no weaving. Drive like a normal sane person without a death wish please.” Hunk pleaded as Keith grabbed the helmet off his motor cycle and climbed on.

“No promises.” He grinned back at the unamused three.

Pidge and Lance both smacked his helmet. “Yes promises.” Pidge said coldly. And Lance held out his pinky finger. Keith rolled his eyes before hooking his finger with Lances.

“Pidge podge, you riding with me in the truck? Or Hunky dory in Keith’s car?” Lance singed songed.

“You. I feel like it’d be a bad idea to leave you alone with a box truck.” Pidge smiled at him and Hunk laughed. 

“Keith you take point and don’t blow us off.” Hunk stated pointedly again as he took Keith’s keys to drive his car. Lance climbed into the drive seat of the U-Haul and Pidge climbed in next to him pulling up her cell to play their playlist. She synced it to Keith’s car and his helmet so the 3 of them would be all listening to the same thing. And then the group headed out on their hour long drive to their new school and home.


	12. life threatening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> does this chapter title count as a pun?

“Hey guys.” Matt shouted out waving to his sibling and friends as they parked in their extensive parking lot. Pidge jumped out of the U-Haul before Lance even had it in park. Causing both Lance and Hunk scream after them out their respective windows. Once Pidge was beside Keith they knocked their fist into his helmet nearly shoving him off his bike. “Well this is escalating quickly.” Matt shoved his head in the front door. “Shiro better come save your brother from my sister.”

“You fucking idiot!” Pidge shouted shoving at Keith again once he was off the bike and had his helmet off. Lance and Hunk were climbing out their vehicles once they were safely parked.

“Pidge it was fine. Chill. I’m fine.” Keith tried to placate backing towards Lance and Hunk. He looked over his shoulder at the two.

“Oh no don’t you give us that look. I’m with Pidge that was stupid.” Hunk said crossing his arms with a stern look. Lance was just shaking his head looking up at the sky.

“Hey what’s going here guys?” Shiro asked once he made it outside to join Matt outside to interfere.

“Your idiot brother almost got himself killed is what.” Pidge shoved Keith again forcing him into Hunk and Lance’s chests.

“Keith did what!?” Matt and Shiro said in unison, panic lacing their voices. The commotion started to pull the other house members attention to the windows facing the bunch.

“it wasn’t my fault. And I’m fine.” Keith countered.

“It wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t let that guy goad you into a race.” Hunk scolded.

“Which was dangerous on its own. The jerk running the red light was just an added terror.” Lance added. Keith glared at the two behind him.

“Keith!” Shiro shouted at him. “You tried to race in the middle of the day?”

“Uh Shiro shouldn’t it be he tried to race at all?” Matt cut in with an unimpressed look. 

“Look we didn’t race, and nobody died.” Keith shot back.

“By the skin of your teeth!” Pidge grabbed the front of his helmet and shook it. “Do it again I’ll shove your gun blade up your ass!”

Keith visibly paled while Hunk and Lance said in unison, “ooooooooooo.”

“Shiro save me.” Keith looked to his brother with pleading eyes.

“Nope. You want to be reckless, I’m gonna sit back and let Pidge do my job for me.” Shiro crossed his arms over his chest.

“I’m sorry, I’ll be more careful next time.” Keith said pleadingly to Pidge. She jerked his helmet again.

“ein, wrong answer.” Matt said with a laugh as Pidge started to drag Keith to the moving van by his helmet. “I’d try again.”

“I think a solid won’t do that again is the only excitable answer here Keithers.” Lance said following behind.

“And you will say it before I smash your helmet with your head in it with the van’s door.” Pidge added to their threat.

“I think Pidge is serious.” Hunk said as Pidge started unlatching the truck’s door while still holding on to Keith’s helmet. 

“Shiro!” Keith shouted one more time as Pidge got the door open. 

“Keith say it!” Lance and Hunk shouted.

“Say it!” Pidge added as Shiro came running up. Matt laughing while following behind at a slower pace. She gave a sharp on the strap attached the door shoving Keith face first under it.

“Ok! Ok I won’t do it again!” Keith shouted reaching up to try and catch the door.

Pidge stopped the door an inch from his head and just as Shiro went to grab it. “Good boy.” She smacked the back of the helmet a few more time before climbing into the truck to start unloading.

“Don’t piss of the Holts man. Especially since you’re moving in with two of us now.” Matt laughed before joining his sibling in the back of the truck.

Hunk patted Keith on the back. “You almost died twice today. So that’s your quota for like life.” Hunk took up station to receive boxes.

“Come on Keith, let’s uh give them some space and empty your car. Shiro?” Lance said carefully pulling Keith away from the moving truck. As Keith removed his helmet. 

“Yeah coming buddy.” Shiro gave a nervous look back to the moving van before backing away with the two other boys. 

“Do we not get to see Keith cracked opened like an egg?” Lotor’s voice carried over from the now open window. Causing several of them to jump. 

Keith however recovered quickly. “Shove it lotoad!”

“Pity. Have fun then.” Followed by the window slamming shut.


	13. setting up shop, and being set up.

“Thank you so much for helping us carrying all this up here. It would’ve taken us hours to lug all it with just the four of us.” Lance beamed exited smiles at the older group who had assisted them.

“It’s not a problem lance.” Matt answered the teen. 

“We were happy to help out.” Shiro added with a smile. 

“Only one of you nerds looked like you could actually lift half this crap anyway.” Matt and Shiro turned to Zenthrid with humorous smiles, however the younger bunch were a mix of tucked embarrassment, seething anger, pointer fingers twisting in sheepish discomfort, and jutted puckered lips of indignation. 

“I do believe that is Zenthrid speak for we were happy to help out new house mates settle in.” shay jumped in to cut the tension. 

“Thanks shay.” Hunk blushed slightly but happy someone cut the tension before it got to bad.

“Alright, yeah thinks, now shoo so we can unpack in piece and get settled.” Pidge said swatting their hands out at the other quad. Keith gave a jerk of his head in agreement before turning away and heading into one of the rooms to unpack. Pidge hot on his heels.

Hunk and lance looked horrified. “Guys!” they both shouted after their friends.

“I’m so sorry about that, them.” Hunk started to stutter out. Lance just moving his head back and forth between the room their friends had gone in and the others. 

“Hunk its fine. We know how our siblings are.” Matt laughed. “It’s cool. You guys go do your thing.”

“Thanks again, so much. For like everything. We really appreciate it.” Lance got out quickly with a wave before running after Keith and pidge. 

Hunk shortly behind with a wave of his own. “Ditto what lance said.”

“I think they will fit in just fine with this lot.” Shay said with a smile leading the group back down the stairs. 

“They aren’t too bad for nerds. I like your siblings’ spunk though.” Zenthrid grunted out. “They look like nerds though. You going to get them cleaned up for the party tomorrow? You know to look less dweebish?”

“Zenthrid that is a bit unkind. They probably enjoy how they look.” Shay scowled as the boys laughed.

Zenthrid shrugged. “It’s the truth. And no. they can be nerdy and not look like the rolled out of a thrift shop discounted bin.”

“Considering that is exactly how hunk and lance get their clothing, I think it can’t be helped.” Matt chimed in.

“And what is the excuse of your siblings then?” Zenthrid snorted back.

“They like to fit in with their friends and don’t care to much about how they look.” Shiro chimed in defense.

“And they actually do care about how they look when they are going to one of their cons. And they have parties at those things. They talk about their hotel room parties all the time. So I planned to present it like that tonight when we tell them about the party.” Matt added.

“You have not told them about the party?” shay inclined. 

“Not yet. They startle easy, so if we had told them about it before hand, they probably wouldn’t have moved in till after just to avoid the whole thing. Which defeats the point of having a house party to introduce everyone to the new house mates if they refuse to show up.” Shiro explained easily.

“This way they can only flee so far. We can corner them on the 3rd floor till they have no choice but to make attempts to socialize.” Matt added with a smile as they hit the first floor where most of their house mates were lounging.

“I like how you plot holt.” Zenthrid smacked matt on the back in pride. He was saved from face planting only by his boyfriends well time outstretched arm.

“Thanks zee.” Matt said with a chuckle. “I try.”


	14. party planners

“Ah have you lot finished your decorating?” Lotor asked as newest house mates made their way in the dining area of the house. 

“Uh no we just finished unpacking. Decorating is for another day. Or several maybe.” Lance answered softly. 

“Did you have any trouble with your rooms? How about the colors? Were they to everyone’s liking?” Allura asked beaming a wide smile to the younger group her hands clasped in front of her.

“That was really nice of you guys to do. And it really made picking out our rooms easier. We wasted no time debating which rooms to take.” Hunk answered with a smile of his own. He was very happy with his warm yellow room.

“Yes thank you! I loved the blue you guys picked. It reminded me of the ocean.” Lance said excitedly moving his fists up and down rapidly.

“So who was the master mind behind that little gift?” Pidge asked quizzically. She had no complaints though she liked her soft green room. It could be worse and be that ugly off white of the dorms.

“Who said it was a gift?” Lotor replied before anyone could answer. He had a smug grin on his face. “It allowed us to control what rooms would be occupied more regularly so we didn’t have to worry about your noises drifting down into our rooms.”

“Only you would choose to not take gratitude by warping something into an insult Loturd.” Keith scoffed. “How about just taking the thanks.” Because even Keith liked his red walled room.

“Then I wouldn’t get the pleasure of seeing you so ruffled.” Lotor teased back.

“We are happy you are all pleased with the colors and room placements. There was some concern with it being a surprise.” Shay tried to redirect the conversation.

“Ezor and Allura however were the master minds behind the painting.” Axca supplied the answer to their question.

“Lotor however is the one who paid for the painter that Coran located.” Narti added. 

“Yes. Afraid painting is not one of my strong suits. More always ends up everywhere but the walls.” Coran said chipperly. 

“Oh you didn’t have to do that.” Lance brought up with the added information.

“Yeah we could’ve painted. We’re pretty good at it too.” Hunk added.

“Don’t worry about it. Think of it as a house warming gift.” Axca interrupted.

“No, no, belay that. Instead consider it payment for the tasks we are going to require of you lot for the next two days.” Lotor said teasingly.

Matt face palmed himself rather hard. The smack echoing. “Seriously? The plan was to easy the information out to them. And you just jump right in like that?”

Shiro grimaced. “Yeah we wanted to broach that subject with a bit more finesse.”

“What task?” Pidge.

“Spring what?” Hunk.

“What’s going on?” Lance.

“What did you do now?” Keith. 

“Well might as well finish explaining now.” Allura said exasperated with her fingers pressed to her forehead.

“We are having a house party tomorrow evening.” Narti said mater of factly.

“For the start of the new school year. A nice meet and greet for everyone who’s on campus, before classes start next week.” Ezor said cheerily. Obviously excited about the part.

“It’s something we start every year off with.” Axca added.

“And we’d really like you guys to actually participate and hang out at the party.” Matt pleaded.

“It’d be a good way for you guys to meet new people and maybe make some new friends.” Shiro added with his own pleading look.

“Oh yes a new year and a new school is the perfect time to meet new people and friends.” Shay said chipperly.

“A HOUSE PARTY?!” the younger quad shouted out a muddled mix of shock, fear and anger.

“Yes, so you’ll be joining us won’t you?” Allura asked with a beaming smile.

“Who all is going to be at this party?” Pidge asked with narrowed eyes directed at their brother.

“How many?” Keith was blunt as he crossed his arms and glared at his own brother.

“Everyone.” Zenthrid answered with a shrug. “The Facebook invite was open to everyone on campus. Even sent some invites to the frats and sororities. They will make sure word gets out.”

“There isn’t usually more than just over a hundred or so here at a time. The crowd shuffles a bit.” Narti tried to relax the growing tension should could feel. Even if she couldn’t see the paling of the quads faces.

“No one is going to be allowed on your guys’ floor. Second floor is also off limits without an escort. The party is contained to the basement, first floor and patio.” Matt jumped in again. He was starting to panic at the growing emotions in the younger group.

Lotor however seems to be revealing a bit in everyone’s discomfort. “I disagree with everyone’s assessment of your obligations where this party is concerned.” Lotor took his chin in hand crossing one arm over to brace up that arm at the elbow. “This is our house party, which now includes all of you as residents of this humble abode. Therefor if you try to hide out in your rooms I will be sure to drag the party to you to make sure you show some manners and socialize.”

“Lotor you can’t threaten people into socializing.” Ezor sighed. 

“No, leave this be. I like this.” Zenthrid said with a toothy grin.

“You would.” Narti and Axca reply.

Keith and Pidge’s faces grow red in anger at Lotor’s demands. Shiro jumps in before they can off on him. “Ok, no we can’t force them.”

“No force is necessary if they comply.” Lotor replies with a cheeky chuckle.

“Lotor…” Allura admonished.

“If you think…” Keith. “You can’t order us …” Pidge say over the top of each other.

“Guys!” Lance and Hunk jump in physically using their bodies as a barrier between their friends and the direction of ire. 

“A few hours can’t be that bad to check in.” Hunk suggested calmly.

“We’ll treat it like an unknown room party. If it’s not a good fit we’ll split. It can’t be worse than that time we went to aj’s room party at samuraicon.” Lance added as everyone in their group grimaced at the mention of that disaster of an event.

“Yeah no reason to freak out yet.” Hunk finished as he watched the others hackles slowly lower.

“Yes! Yes exactly where I wanted to go with introducing this idea to you guys.” Matt said excitedly at the metaphorical door that was opened for him. “Treat it just like one of your room parties you always tell us about. Get dressed up, drink, have a good.”

“Fine we’ll give it an hour.” Pidge surrendered.

“Two.” Lotor quick countered ignoring Keith’s glare and Pidge pushing up their glasses.

“Two.” Hunk and Lance both agree contorting their faces to convey to their friends come on not so bad just go with it.

“Fine.” Pidge and Keith finally relent completely.

“We don’t like it we split after the 2 hour mark and we get left alone the rest of the night no matter what.” Keith clarifies making eye contact with Lotor first before moving on to his brother.

“Deal.” Allura cuts off Lotor as he starts to open his mouth. He gives her a tiny pout for spoiling his fun.

“So that’s settled and clarifies tomorrow evenings uh events.” Lance speaks up pushing up his own glasses. “So what are you springing on us today?”

“Yeah you said today and tomorrow.” Hunk added.

“Well parties require food and booze.” Ezor singed songed.

“Normally we purchase the typical pizza and send Coran on a run for beverages.” Allura added.

“However we were hoping this time you guys might be up to providing a menu and it’s creation. We are very excited to try your cuisine.” Shay said cheerily looking to Hunk with a warm smile.

“So today would be shopping for the supplies. We have nothing here that falls under the category of food.” Narti said smugly with a small chuckle. 

“We thought it would be a good way for everyone in the house to get a feel for your cooking style and the types of meals we might have in the future.” Axca stated in a business like tone. Ezor winced a bit at it.

“Are you serious right now?” Keith asked.

“That was not a part of the original deal. And to just spring it on them last minute is so not fair!” Pidge started to chew out the others for making one sided decision about their friends without asking them first. Though it wasn’t really shocking. 

“Guys, guys chill!” Lance said raisin his arms up palms out. “It’s fine. We don’t have a problem with it.”

“Yeah, actually that’s like the opposite of a problem. That is a great idea. It’ll really allow me to judge everyone’s pallets and get a sense of their tastes.” Hunk said with his hands clamping together at the finger tips. “I love cooking so it’s not a big deal. And Lance enjoys being my sue chef I think…”

“Yes I do buddy. But I like plating better. Sometimes in the kitchen you can get…. Aggressive.” Lance said with a struggling forced smile at the end with some apologizing eyebrows.

“Time crunch just makes it more interesting. We can treat it like a food network show.” Hunk chuckled.

“And that makes you our own Gordon Ramseys.” Keith said with a chuckled himself and Pidge snorted.

“Ha ha yes.” Lance cheered with a fist to the air.

“Ok, so what is the budget? How many dishes? Besides no pork are there any other restrictions or diets I need to cover? Vegan? Are finger foods the preferred choice? Deserts?”

“Whoa easy there tiger.” Matt said putting a hand to Hunk’s shoulder.

“You have full control as you please. Everything must be ready by 8pm tomorrow evening. And cost is not a concern. You may get whatever you’d like. Just make a list for Coran.” Lotor said casually focusing on Hunk. 

Lance and Hunk both shot Lotor a bitch please look. “No, budget.” They said in unison. 

“There isn’t one. You may also get some groceries that you feel are necessary for this first week. And stock the fridge and pantry.” Lotor countered. “Money is no object.”

“Guys don’t worry about it. We picked Coran to go even with a list because pretty sure you’d freak out at the prices as soon as you stepped into the store.” Matt jumped in before the boys could argue.

“Why what grocery do you use?” Hunk asked. Hunk and Lance would usually hit up Aldi’s, Walmart and the different ethnic grocery stores with their families.

“Whole foods.” The older group said together. 

Pidge rushed forward to try and keep Lance from hitting the floor. Arms high above their head to reach his shoulders however he was already curved over her due to her height. Keith was smacking Hunk on the back to dislodge the spit the boy had choked on. “Lance holy shit stop being so dramatic.” Pidge practically screeched as their arms started to buckle. 

“You’re joking right? For a freaking party?!” Hunk finally got out while Keith helped Pidge to right Lance. Zenthrid was quietly telling Narti what the boys’ reactions had been to the news.

“No, no joking. Enjoy getting everyone high quality and healthy snacks when I can. Even if I can’t cook well, I can at least make sure what I use is of good quality.” Coran twiddled his mustache in amusement at this younger lot.

“Give us two hours. We will have a list.” Hunk lifted up Pidge and Lance each in an arm tucked under them as he took off towards their rooms. “Come on Keith! We have a menu to plan.” Keith stuttered a bit before taking off after the larger boy and his shouting friends. 

“That went surprisingly well. I thought it’d be more a fight.” Lotor mused.

“Hunk was also very excited about the task. Is he a culinary major?” Allura asked matt and Shiro.

“No mechanical engineer. He’s really good at fixing things. It’s how he usually gets spending money. But he loves looking. He’s used to having to get creative to do it though.” Shiro answered his best friend.

“Coran here is the booze list.” Ezor said cheerily texting the older man. 

“Thank you Ezor. I will be sure to get everything on the list. Did you remember quantities this time?” Coran asked smiling at the girl. She hummed her reply.


	15. history of scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i really like the scars hc from the regular series and really wanted to work it in here. 
> 
> so we have toriko cosplay photoshoot, bonding, back story, and hijinks.
> 
> triggers: bulling, racism, burns, cuts, stabbing, abusive foster homes.

“Lotor? Coran what are you doing?” Axca asked carefully studying the scene in front of her as Lotor and Coran Were setting up the hot water pots, coffee and expresso machine up in the dining room.

Lotor let out an unamused sigh. “Apparently the kitchen has been officially commandeered for the day till the party. Therefore it was required to move the machines in order to have access to caffeine for the next few hours.”

“You were run out of the kitchen by the freshmen?” Zenthrid peeked her head in. 

“No just one. Hunk can be very intimidating it seems when it involves food. Lad had an almost jekle and Hyde type mood swing from our other brief meetings. He is also in a very unique outfit” Coran said still sounding as chipper as ever.

“Alright then.” Axca said carefully, looking to Zenthrid. The larger woman shrugging and going to get her drink. 

However the peace is short lived after that as the sounds of stomping feet and screaming grow closer. Keith’s voices carries through the house. “I will end both of you!”

Everyone in the room looks up as Pidge In their pjs is shoved into the room with force by a squealing Lance. Who is also in his pjs. “Go Pidge, go save yourself, protect the key with your life!” Pidge laughs and puts in distance just as Keith barrels into the room in just a towel and latches on Lance’s shirt. He pulls the fabric over Lances head bending the taller boy over. Once the fabric is over his arms and head he twisted it to secure his hold and lock Lance into the blind spot. 

“This ends now! Pidge give me the key!” Keith barks keeping a hand on his towel. The trio ignoring all others in the room. Even as the numbers grow as other house mates trickle in from the noise.

“Pidge don’t, not till he agrees.” Lance’s get out muffled. Even with his extra laughing it is still clear enough to hear. 

Pidge laughs them self. “You heard him Keith. Just put on the cosplay. Come on. It’s perfect. There is no better setup for a shoot for this. It’s perfect. Matt is here, I have enough blackmail to have him at our beck in call for this. Or any future shoot. Just do it.”

“Just do it.” Lance parrots. “Pidge did you do the lebouf?”

Pidge cackled at that. “No redo. Just do it.” Pidge said again this time with the motions.

Keith counters with a deadpanned expression. “No, I know all of you.” he shakes Lance a bit. “All of you to well. I put too much time and effort into those wigs. They are not washable like some of the others. When the inevitable food fight starts, they will be toast. 4 days, 60 hours I spent on those wigs. They are perfect. No.”

Allura chooses this time to enter the kitchen with the last house mates matt and Shiro who were only coming after hearing Pidge name drop their brother. As soon as she enters she lets out a huge gasp of horror before clutching her face and nearly shouting. “Oh my god what happened to you two? Where did you get those?”

This causes Keith to whirl around to face her dragging Lance a bit with him. “Whoa dude a little warning. I can’t see. And you are crushing my glasses.” Pidge is gawking at Allura now, and Hunk is joining them now from the kitchen in his toriko cosplay with an apron over it and gloves. 

Keith levels a glare at Allura along with a pointer finger from his hand that had released his towel. “Seriously? Why does it not surprise me you’d be the one crass enough to ask?”

“Yeah rude much.” Pidge sneers. “You don’t just ask people that. You don’t know if they are from something traumatic that they don’t want to talk about.”

“They are from something traumatic.” Hunk and Lance say in unison.

Lance wiggles his arms a tad. “Keith can you keep the hold and like let me head out. I want to breathe.” Keith tightens his hold on the shirt and pulls as Lance pulls his head out the neck hole. “Thanks buddy.”

“Thanks for proving my point guys.” Pidge deadpans pushing up their glasses. 

“Guys we are like in the same space as everyone. They were gonna see at some point. We don’t really hide them. People are gonna ask. No reason to get mad. Hunk asked rude things about Shiro’s arm.”

“Yeah but that was for science.” Pidge counters.

“Well enlighten us for science.” Ezor cuts in saving a red faced and embarrassed Allura.

“Because Allura really did just voice what we were all thinking.” Lotor jumps in his eyes flicking between Keith’s shoulder and Lance’s back.

“I’m fine sharing.” Lance said with an awkward shrug with his arms over his head and still bent at the waist. 

“Lance you don’t have to.” Shiro quickly jumps in, knowing full well what it’s from and how Lance really feels about it. Having asked himself the first time Lance had stayed at the Shirogane house.

“No, it’s fine. Might as well clear the air. When I was 8 some racists high schoolers thought it’d be funny to pretend to want to be my friend to earn my trust. Once they had it from my once naive self, they held me down on the ground and lit my back pack on fire. Part of it melted to my back. Kind of like napalm.” Lance answered calmly. 

“The doctors described it to us at the time as like smearing flaming marshmallows on you.” Hunk added like it was just another factoid. Both ignoring the groups growing looks of horror, and matt and Shiro’s grimace. “They also said you were lucky I got to you in time to put it out before it could kill you.” 

“Yeah Hunk was my hero. Tackled 2 at once and brought my brothers with him. Was an awesome save.”

“Oh my god.” several of the girls gasped. Coran had tears in his eyes. 

“So I started the over share. Keith care to add your own so we can dismiss the growing pity party that is building.” Lance said smugly to a scowling Keith.

Keith groaned but quickly jumped in with his tale. With less flare and more facts. “Foster home’s bio son was a wack job and hacked into my shoulder with a cheap mall samurai sword. There you know. Stop staring and drop it.”

“See Keith did that hurt?” Lance giggled. 

Keith didn’t get a chance to reply before Pidge was screaming towel and sliding across the on their knees to come up under Lance and grab Keith’s towel before it dropped far enough to get a show. Turning Keith neon red in the face.

“Nice catch Pidgeon!” Lance beams at her.

“Is it too early for alcohol? I feel like we are going to need to start early.” Zenthrid whisper yells to the others.

“Freeze.” Hunk shouts over everyone’s started conversations. Hunk takes out his cell and snaps a picture of his friends in their new predicament.

“Hunk!” the trio shouts.

“What?” Hunk asks. “Dudes, I mean Pidge and Lance need to trade places but this is perfect for rted. It needs to be recreated when we get these out again.” 

The trio looks at themselves before going “oooooohhhhhh. Yeah.” they ignore matt and Shiro explaining that rted is code for road to el dorado. 

“They seem to have the matching attention span of Ezor.” shay says with a giggle. Axca and Narti agree. 

Lotor is now shaking his head with a hand to his forehead. Pidge ties Keith towel back while Keith finally helps right Lance and dig his glasses out from inside his shirt. Hunk is shaking his bemused head. “Keith, I’m running this kitchen. There will be no food fights. Just go get in your coco cosplay. And we will tie back Lance’s sunny wig carefully. It will be fine.” 

Keith stares down his larger friend for a minute before he closes his eyes and sighs in defeat. “Fine.”

Lance and Pidge light up before screaming and running out of the dining area and back to their floor to unlock Keith room and shower and dress themselves. Keith grudgingly follows. Hunk turns to matt after they are gone. The rest of their new house mates staring out the door the trio just left. “Matt I’m sure Pidge skipped the asking part, but we were hoping you could take some pictures of us cooking in our costumes. The show is about cooking.”

Matt and Shiro are the first to easily divert their attention. Being used to the antics. “Yeah that’s not a problem. I’ll get my gear.” with that matt leaves himself. 

“Well I must say, I doubt there will be another dull day in this house hold with this lot.” Coran says voice full of barely contained laughter.

Lotor however is now staring at Hunk indignantly. “You are allowing Mathew in the kitchen with all of his equipment after throwing me out this morning trying to get coffee?”

Hunk crossed his arms over his chest and stares down Lotor. “Matt knows not to try and touch my food before I say it’s done. Or moving things in my work space while I’m setting up” he raises a brow at Lotor hard lined face at being called out.

“Drop it Lotor. You won’t win.” Shiro says with a laugh. “Anyone want to move to the living room before they come back down? They are gonna be worse when they all move into the kitchen.” he smiles as everyone grabs their drinks and move out of the room.


End file.
